


You can't take the sky

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: Firefly, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Companions (Firefly), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, universe merger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Serenity, meaning calm and peaceful was a rather odd name for a Firefly class space ship. However its the crew that were even stranger, comprised mostly of Huntsmen; a normally respected group of individuals.  However the once graduated Huntsmen find the verse a much less welcoming place then they were lead to believe. The Alliance controls bounties and wages war against the Grimm leaving only leaving the most difficult and dangerous tasks to the Huntsmen. Most Huntsmen are driven to privateer, smuggling, simple transport of goods just to get by.





	1. Serenity Part One

**Author's Note:**

> READ ME!!!  
> THIS IS NOT A CHARACTER PORT, THIS IS A CHARACTER MERGER!  
> With that in mind we've been tweaking things, I'm not going to go into to much detail as you will just have to read and find out but here is the basics.  
> So  
> Ozpin and Mal have been put together. He is 33. A further note for Firefly fans, I've been going with the Mal that Whedon originally wanted, not the one that Fox forced him to write. So if he seems a bit colder then in the show, that would be why. Plus Ozpin brings several dozen centuries of baggage with him.  
> Qrow and Zoe. He is 32  
> Ruby and Wash. She is 20  
> James is 33  
> Yang and Kaylee. She is 22  
> Inara and Weiss. She is 22
> 
> All Firefly characters have stayed as they are in the show. All RWBY characters will have moments where they very much be their Firefly counterparts though. With that in mind chapters titled the same as in the show, it WILL have MANY of the shows lines. Sorry but it's a bit of a necessary evil when there is so much to lay out and world build. I know people who haven't seen Firefly won't care about that, but to those who have sorry, I did try to change things up where I could.

    The ship twisted in space, the Huntsmen ship of the Class Firefly, turned slowly with the small wreak. Ozpin studied the vault door the stars reflecting on his helmet, he floated upside down as he glanced over to Jayne who floated at the ready. “Vault’s sealed. Looks good I’m gonna boil it. Jayne give me the sticky.”

    Jayne passed a glue gun like object over, mindful of how force was transferred in zero gravity. Ozpin carefully set the gun to the door and pulled the trigger, a clear gel slowly came out sticking to the metal door. He hit a button on the side of the gun and said. “Mind the door.” Qrow and Jayne moved up by Oz and out of the line of fire.

    As the gel melted through the door the sudden release of pressure sent the atmosphere that had been sealed away blasting forth and the door out into space. “We get the goods, we’re off this wreck and back on the ship. No worries.”

    Meanwhile Ruby sitting in the pilot’s seat of the Serenity, looked over her instruments. “Looking good here Captain.” She took her finger off the com key and picked up her dinosaur figurines. “Yes, yes, this a fertile land, and we will thrive.” She had her Stegosaurus and T-Rex, she raised her voice for her stegosaurus. “We will rule over all this land, and we will call it… “This Land.” As the T-Rex and lowering her voice. “I think we should call it ‘your grave!”

    “Ah, curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!” Stegosaurus said.

“Ha ha, HA! Mine is an evil laugh! Now die!” Said T-Rex

    Ruby made the dinosaurs fight as she said in her stegosaurus voice. “Oh, no, Gods! Oh, dear Gods in heaven!” Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a red flashing light on her radar screen. Ruby dropped her dinosaurs, shoving three others that had been on the screen off. “Oh motherless son a b-”

    Meanwhile Ozpin, Jayne and Qrow were loading up the goods as Ruby’s voice came out over the headsets. “Captain, we got incoming! Alliance cruiser, bearing right down on us.”

    “Ta me de!” Ozpin cursed loudly. “Have they spotted us?”

    “I can’t tell if--” Ruby started to panic.

    “Have they hailed us?” Ozpin asked in a steely voice that calmed her.

    Jayne spoke up. “If they’re here for the salvage, we’re humped.”

    “If they find us at all, we’re humped.” Qrow said pulling a large box out of the hold. “Thievin’ ain’t exactly--.”

    Jayne cut him off. “I don’t like this.”

    “Shut up,” Oz snapped at the gunner. “Ruby, shut it down. Everything but the air.”

    Ruby started flipping switches. “Shutting down.” She hit the com and started to shout. “Yang! YANG!”

    Yang raced into the engine room and hit the com, Ruby’s voice came through louder. “Go to black out! We’re being buzzed!” Yang cursed. “Shi-- Affirmative. Going dark.” She raced around the small room, the twisting engine of the Firefly in the middle. She hit several switches then raced to a crank at the front of the engine and pulled it up with a heave. Power cut through the whole ship.

    Ozpin looked out at the Alliance ship, the massive vessel had three prongs that glowed green atop an engine platform. “Ruby, they slowing down?” He, Qrow and Jayne all backed away from the hole in the ripped out wall as the ship, impossible huge and dangerously close, passed by.

    Ruby looked over her instruments waiting for the long pregnant moments to pass. Then the blip came. “Aiya! Hwaile! Captain! We’re humped!”

    Ozpin calmly gave his orders. “Prep the ship now.” To his companions in space. “We move these in, double time.”

    Ruby frantically started up the ship and yelled into the com. “Yang, fire it up!” Meanwhile Ozpin and the others floated their stolen crates up behind them toward the Serenity. “Cry, Baby, Cry.”

    Ruby giggled and said. “Make your mother sigh. Engaging the crybaby.” She hit a switch and far off their mark a dummy ship, that was mostly a garbage can with a radio started to send a signal.

    Ozpin and crew floated their cargo in the air lock and he hit the big red airlock button, the bay doors closed behind them. Another button and gravity came back online. The three landed on their feet the crates dropped around then as the air rushed in. Oz yelled into his headset. “Ruby! We’re on. Go!”

Ruby hit another button and the Serenity began to disengage from the wreck, the rear end flaring. Now she sat in her seat the yoke in her hands. “Hang on, travelers…”

    In the airlock everyone grabbed something and Jayne pulled off his helmet. “Let’s moon ‘em.”

    Ruby turned away from the wreaked the ship, bulbous and shaped like a torchbug butt light up on a metal grid. She punched the engines and took them soring away from the Alliance cruiser. She watched her rador out of the corner of her eye before comming. “We look shiny, Captain. They are not, repeat, not coming about.”

    In the cargo hold of the Serenity Qrow said. “Close one.” Before glancing around the wide space opened up in a V space with two walkways spanning it.

    “Any one you can walk away from, right?” Jayne grabbed a crowbar and started working to get the lid of the crate. “Long as we got the goods, I call this a win.”

    Ozpin rolled his eyes and said. “Set your suit to rights.” He walked away with a sigh. “Right, we win.”

 

* * *

 

The crew gathered around the crate that Jayne had worked the lid off of. Ozpin grabbed the lid and yanked it off. Around him gathered Qrow, Ruby, Yang and James. “Never hurts to see what we were sent after.” He grumbled lowly, he hated this type of work. In the box appeared to be gold bars.

    Ruby clapped her hands together and bounced back and forth. “I’d say worth a little risk.”

Yang was better at hiding her enthusiasm then her half sister. “They’re awfully pretty.”

Jayne stepped away from the crate. “ Yeah, that was some pretty risky sittin' you did there.”

Ruby glared at him. “That's right, of course, 'cause they wouldn't arrest _me_ if we got boarded, I'm just the _pilot_. I can always say I was flying the ship by accident. You know, that pretty --”

Ozpin flipped a bar over and snapped out harshly. “Bizui!” Ruby and Jayne shut up in the same breath.

    “Problem, Oz?” Qrow asked walking over but Oz waved him off.

    “Couldn’t say.” He said turned the bar over and putting it back in the crate so no one would see the bottom. “But we'd best be gettin' rid of these before we run into another Alliance patrol.”

    “What the hell they doin’ out this far out anyhow?” Jayne and Qrow started lugging the crates over to a secret panel as Oz yanked the covering off.

    Yang shrugged. “Shining the light of civilization?”

    “Doesn’t do us any good…” Jayne grumbled.

    Ozpin walked over to Ruby and asked. “How long ‘til we reach Persephone?”

    “Three for four hours.” Ruby looked up at her captain. She could never get over how big he was, young too, he was only just over a decade older than her. She liked the white streak he had in his long hair, he always had it pulled back. She wondered what it would look like down, was it soft?

    “Can we shave that?” Oz asked oblivious to her appraisal of him.

    Ruby shook her head. “We’re down to the wire on Dust cells. We run hot, we might not even make it.”

    Ozpin patted her on the back and turned away. “Kay, Play it as close as you can. This catch is burning a hole in my hull.” He helped the other two store the cargo as Qrow asked. “Think that cruiser could’ve I.D’d us?”

    As they finished Ozpin grabbed the storage cover and set it back into place. “ Let's hope not. Contact Badger, tell him the job's done. Don't go to mentioning the cruiser, though. Keep it simple.” Ruby nodded at the order and bounced up the steps heading to the bridge.

    “Oz, we’re sure there’s nothing wrong with the cargo-” Qrow reached out to Oz brush his hand along the bigger man’s forearm.

    Oz struggled him off. “It’s fine. I just wanna get paid. I just don’t want any tourist stumbling over them.”

Yang perked up at the mention of people. “We're taking on passengers at Persephone?”

“Yeah, that’s the notion. We could use a little respectability on the way to Boros. Not to mention the money.” Ozpin started up the steel wire steps to the rest of the ship.

“Pain in the ass…” Jayne grumbled stretching his arms above his head.

“No, it's shiny! I like to meet new people. They've all got stories…” Yang grinned ear to ear.

“Captain, can you stop her from bein' cheerful, please?” Jayne looked up at Oz who had paused on the steps. “I don't believe there is a power in the 'verse that can stop Yang from being cheerful.” He smiled slightly at her. “Sometimes you just wanna duct tape her mouth and dump her in the hold for a month.” Yang bounced up the steps above Oz and kissed his cheek with a silly purr. “I love my captain.”

 

* * *

 

    Ruby leaned back in her chair staring out a the stars as Ozpin walked into the room. Opening the sliding door with a rattle. “Has Weiss checked in yet?”

    “Not yet, but she had a pretty full docket. She’s probably busy but I could hail her if you like.” Ruby spun in the chair to face him.

    “No, it’s fine. Someone here has got to make a respectable living.” Oz strode into the room, he fiddled with the emerald green ascot he always wore around his neck. The cross pin he wore in it was rusting with age and neglect.

    Ruby loved the scarf and wondered why he wore it, did he have scaring he was trying to hide? She got up and walked tentatively over to him. “You okay captain? You seem tense.”

    Ozpin felt her fingers brush over the back of his hand but didn’t look down to her. “Fine just want to off load this cargo.” Ruby’s fingers wove through his and he sighed. “I don’t make a habit of sleeping with my crew Ruby, you know that. I don’t care what you all do in your free time but I not interested in it.”

    “But you sleep with Qrow.” Ruby took a deep breath and tightened her grip. She could do this Weiss was teaching her to be brave and honest in her desires.

    “Rarely.” Ozpin grumbled harshly, but didn’t pull his hand away. He could break her hold easily but she was just so small compared to him and didn’t want to risk hurting her. Oz cared deeply for his little pilot and never wanted to harm her.

    Ruby leaned up on her toes, while moving to face him. She reached up and pulled at the scarf. “But you still do-.”

    Ozpin grabbed her hand. “No Ruby.”

    Ruby shrank away from him, letting go of his hand and stepping back. His tone left no room for argument. He let her go as she moved away and hugged herself, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. Ozpin sighed. “Look Ruby, you’re pretty and all that. But I don’t sleep with my crew and I’m not looking for company.”

    “And if you were?” Ruby asked with a sniff, she was so tired of watching Yang get company so easily.

    Oz stepped towards her and ran a hand down her back trying to comfort her. He was well aware of her insecurities. “If I was, I’d bend you over the console and fuck you till you screamed my name. Till the whole damn ship could hear you.” He felt Ruby shudder and knew it wasn’t because she was cold, he stepped away. “Get some rest while you have the chance.” He spun on his heel and walked out before Ruby had a response.

 

* * *

 

    The room was filled with artful tapestries, curtains of fine silk and satin hid metal walls. The colours were warm red and golds, the dominate sound of the room was heavy panting. Upon the bed Weiss Schnee lay upon her back a young man making love to her with this face buried in her neck. She was looking to the ceiling as her hands held his back, he moaned out. “Oh… oh… oh my god… oh…” He stilled and she ran a hand through his hair as he pulled away from her neck. He smiled at her with sweaty insecurity and she smiled warmly.

    Later they sat upon cushions, close to one another, sipping tea from small cups. Weiss wore a light blue silken bathrobe. She said. “Sihnon isn't that different from this planet. More crowded, obviously, and I guess more complicated. The great city itself is... pictures can't capture it. It's like an ocean of light.”

    “Is that where you studied? To be a Companion?”

    Weiss smiled. “I was born there.”

“I can't imagine ever leaving.”

“Well, I wanted to see the universe.” Weiss said, she never told clients she was also trained as a Huntress.

Her client looked down at his cup for a moment. “Do you really have to leave? I mean... I, my father is very influential, we could... I could arrange for you to be…”

She smiles sweetly and looks down. He doesn't continue.

* * *

 

Her client was dressed and on the way out of the door. “Experience has been more than -- it was very good. Thank you.”

    Weiss smiled and said with professional warmth. “The time went too quickly.”

“Your clock's probably rigged to speed up and cheat us out of our fun.” The boy said then had the decently to look guilty ducking out of the door as the smile fell from Weiss’s face.

Weiss took a moment to collect herself then closed the door. She walked through the warm room and pulled aside the curtain that concealed the cockpit. She got into the pilot’s seat and hit a few switches activating the com. “Serenity, this is Shuttle One, what's your ETA?”

“Weiss, hey. We're touching down at the Eavesdown docks in about ten minutes.” Ruby’s voice was chipper through the com.

 **“** I'll join you there, thanks.”

“Looking forward to it. We missed you out here.” Ruby said her voice softening.

“Yeah. Me too.” Weiss said softly and cut the com. She punched a few buttons, rode the joystick, and the cockpit began to shake slightly as she took off. The outside of the shuttle, rose slowly into the air. The shuttle flew off of one of many huge skyscrapers, joining the heavy air traffic.

 

* * *

 

Serenity was a cargo ship that Ozpin had modified to to a light weight battleship. It had three major guns one located in the middle of the top and two just under each wing on the bow. Under Ruby’s perfect handling it landed down in Eavesdown docks. A bustling dusty bazaar, there were other ships lined up next to each other and each advertising passage or selling goods.

The airlock opened and the ramp came down as the crew piled out. Ozpin spoke to Yang. “This shouldn't take long. Put us down for departure in about three hours.” To Ruby he said. “ Grab any supplies we're low on. Fuel her up.”

    “You’re leaving me behind again? Yang can do that stuff?” For once Ruby was dressed in her Huntress gear. Black corset, skirt, leggings and knee high boots, her spear Moon Beam was in it’s closed form on her hip.

    Ozpin hated it when she dressed like that, it filled his mind with unwholesome thoughts involving the console of Serenity’s bridge. “You don’t need to deal with Badger.” He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look just don’t hide on the ship. Get some fresh air, go see if you can find some sweets or something.”

    Ruby perked up at the mention of sweets, even if it meant braving the crowds. While Ozpin and Ruby talked Yang moved over to a computerized placard in front of their 'parking space', started entering data. **“** I'd sure love to find a brand new compression coil for the steamer.”

Ozpin scoffed and shook his head. “And I'd like to be king of all Londinum and wear a shiny hat. Just get us some passengers. Them as can pay, all right?” Planetside it was so easy to fall back into the accent he had cultivated over the years.

 **“** Compression coil busts, we're drifting…” Yang looked sad at the mere thought of her baby dying.

“Best not bust, then.” Ozpin said as James came down from the ramp driving there four by four and stopped as Qrow and Jayne jumped off. He called out after the three as they started off. “Zhu tamin ya min. Zhu yi.”

    Qrow smiled slightly and said. “We will.”

* * *

 

    Ozpin, Qrow and Jayne walked down a dim alley and entered a building. It was cramped and confined, they were stopped outside of a door by a thug. The office was just as dim and dingy as the alley. The ceiling had grates over it an traffic from above could be heard, and every now and then the bright white of a vehicle spilled through the grate. On one side were stairs leading up to ground level and a door beside, at the other end an oversized, beat up desk and a way into the back through a curtain. Badger was busy inspecting a young woman. He was a weasel of a man with ill fitting clothes and a bowler hat.

“Let me see your teeth.” Badger ordered and the girl smiled, he upped up her lip and nodded. “Yes.” A thug shoved her behind the curtain. While another thug leads Mal, Zoe and Jayne down the stairs. Badger doesn't look at them, heading for his desk and sitting down.

 **“** You're late.” Badger said.

“You're lying.” Ozpin said, he shifted his weight and rested his hands on the belt by his gun. His leather brown long coat accented his frame making him look even bigger then normal.

“What did you just say to me?” Badger hated when he was questioned.

“You're well aware we landed two hours 'fore we planned to, with all the goods you sent us after intact, ready to roll. So your decision to get tetchy, say we're late, means you're looking to put us on the defensive right up front. Which means something's gone wrong. It didn't go wrong on our end, so why don't we start again with you tellin' us what's up?” Ozpin said trying to play this one of casually, he smiled with practiced ease.

A beat later and a mean little smile appeared on Badger’s lips. **“** You're later than I'd like.”

“Why is that.” Ozpin said some of his deliberate ease fading away.

Badger briefly held up what appeared to be digital paper: a clear, pliable piece of plastic with words and images running across it, constantly changing. “If you'd gotten here sooner, you might've beaten the bulletin that came up sayin' a rogue vessel, classification 'Firefly', was spotted pulling illegal salvage on a derelict transport.”

 _Shit._ Ozpin thought, they had really been humped good then. He said flatly. **“** Didn't ID us. Doesn't lead to you.”

“No, it doesn't. But a government stamp on every molecule of the cargo just maybe might.”

Qrow looked over to Ozpin, so that was what had been eating him for the last two hours. Badger continued talking, catching Oz’s brief pained expression. “Oh, you noticed that. You were gonna hand over imprinted goods and just let me twist, is that the case?”

Oz said firmly. “We didn't pick the cargo.”

Badger voice raised though it didn’t even make Oz blink. “And I didn't flash my ass at the gorram law. There's no deal.”

“That ain’t fair.” Qrow growled, only just resisting taking a step forward.

“Crime and politics: the situation is always... fluid.” He idly played with a bit of apple peel.

Jayne did step forward his hand going for his gun. “Only fluid I see here is the puddle of piss refusing to pay us our wage.”

Badger stood up angrily and all his numerous thugs drew their weapons. Ozpin was faster, his cane out of his pocket and extend the tip pressed to Badger’s throat. “It doesn't have to go this way. You know you can still unload those goods. So I can't help thinking there's something else at work here.”

    Badger smiled and asked. “What were you in the war, that big war you failed to win? You were a Captain, yeah? Captain Ozpin Valen, Balls and Bayonets Brigade. Big tough veteran. Now you got yourself a ship and you're a leader. Only I think you're still a captain, see. Still a soldier, man of honor in a den of thieves.” He swallowed uncomfortably. “Well this is my gorram den, and I don't like the way you look down on me. I'm above you. Better than. I'm a businessman, see?” He pulled at his coat. “Roots in the community. You're just a scavenger. A nobody Huntsmen, your kind are all the same. All scavengers fighting over Grimm bounties, endlessly wandering.”

    Ozpin’s eyes narrowed and he took a step forward focusing Badger to take two back. He shoved the desk out of the way and sent it crashing into the wall with one combat boot clad foot. “I am not be a fancy gutter rat, pretended to be a gentleman. But I am here to do business.” Badger’s back hit the wall and Ozpin’s cane pressed harder on his windpipe.

“Try one of the border planets -- they're a lot more desperate there.” Badger gasped out. “Of course, they might kill you, but you stay here and I just know the Alliance'll track you down. I have that feeling.”

    Ozpin glared and contemplated for a moment then pushed forward breaking Badger’s windpipe. The thugs were too slow to shoot him but bullets flew past him as Oz pulled up his Aura. Qrow as a heart beat slower and two bullets hit him, one in the chest and the other in his upper arm before he got his Aura up. “Enough!” Ozpin roared, faster then any of them could see he disarmed all of the thugs. Making free use of his Semblance to slow time and shove Jayne out of the line of fire.

    The thugs stood stunned only the gasping of Badger finally got them moving as Ozpin, Qrow and Jayne look their leave.

 

* * *

 

    Yang watched from her lawn chair holding a rainbow-striped parasol as a elderly man walked slowly from ship to ship looking at them never stopping. His skin was brown and his hair a curly grey pulled back tight in a bun. He pulled a suitcase behind him with a brown burlap bag balanced on top. “You're gonna come with us.” Yang finally said as the man slowly before her.

    **“** Excuse me?” The man said in a smooth homely voice, stopping and looking at her. The metal arm made him pause, she had painted it yellow but he knew a combat prosthetic when he saw one.

 **“** You like ships. You don't seem to be looking at the destinations. What you care about is the ships, and mine's the nicest.” Yang got up and twirled her parasol. She was wearing an orange tank top and cargo shorts, with white sneakers.

The man stopped before her and gave the ship a look-over. “She don't look like much.”

“Well, she'll fool ya'. You ever sail in a Firefly?” Yang asked.

“Long before you were crawling. Not an aught three, though. Didn't have the extenders, tended to shake.” He pointed at the extenders on the wings.

Yang walked over with a bounce in her step. “So, uh, how come you don't care where you're going?”

    “'Cause how you get there is the worthier part.”

    Yang cocked her head to the side. “Are you a missionary?”

“I guess... I'm a Shepherd, from the Southdown Abbey. Book, I'm called Book. Been out of the world for a spell. Like to walk it a while, maybe bring the word to them as need it told.” He spoke slowly, his words calm.

“Well, I'm Yang. This is Serenity, and she's the smoothest ride from here to Boros for anyone who can pay.” She paused worried for a second and asked. “Can you pay, or... ?”

“Well, I've got a little cash, and, uh…” He opened up the sack and picked out a small wooden box from his luggage.

Yang’s eyes widened when he showed her the contents. “Oh boy, Ruby’s gonna be so happy.”

 

* * *

 

    Qrow, Ozpin and Jayne walked out of the alley and back to the ship. When Qrow hissed Ozpin looked over and pulled his brown coat off setting it over Qrow’s shoulders. While Qrow did have a coat of his own, he hadn't brought it and the grey long sleeved dress shirt did nothing but accent the red blooming through it. Oz's long coat hid the bullet wounds and blood. “You alright till we get back to James?” He asked softly moving his arm down and holding Qrow up with it helping him to walk more smoothly.

    “Yeah, Aura’s staunching the flow.” Qrow leaned into Oz’s embrace, the bigger man so rarely showed affection, he’d take what he could.

Jayne oblivious as always said. “I don't understand why we didn't leave that sumbitch in a pool of his own blood.”

**“** He’s no use to me dead, if I wanted him dead I would have broke his neck and not just his collapsed his windpipe. If he’s got a half decent medic on staff he’ll be fine. He’s our best contact on Persephone, we can’t get paid if we go around killing everyone that cheats us.” Ozpin said brashly, he was more concerned about Qrow then explaining his thinking to Jayne.

“Can't get paid if you crawl away like a bitty little bug, neither. We gotta share this job. Ten percent of nothing is -- let me do the math here -- nothing into nothing, carry the --

 **“** So we'll find a buyer on Boros. There's gotta be a --.” Qrow cut in trying to get Jayne to shut up, sweat was collecting on his brow. He was so not looking forward to James digging the bullet out of his chest. Maybe Weiss would be up for a visit after, that would improve this day extremely.

Ozpin spoke quickly. “Boros is too big. It's crawling with Alliance, they could just be waiting for us.”

You really think Badger'll sell us out to the Feds?” Qrow asked.

“If he hasn't already.” Ozpin saw a few Alliance soldiers dressed in green watching them. He lightened his hold on Qrow forcing him to walk straight and tall on his own.

“Alliance catches us with government goods, we'll lose the ship.” Qrow hissed under his breath as the soldier’s turned their attention elsewhere.

“That's never gonna happen.” Ozpin reached up with his free hand and petted once down the side of Qrows neck.

“So we do like Badger said? The border planets?” Qrow asked.

“I'm thinkin' Whitefall, maybe talk to Patience…”

“Oz, we don't want to deal with Patience again.” The red eyed man almost shuddered at the thought.

“Why?” Ozpin asked looking down to Qrow.

“She _shot_ you.”

“Well, yeah, but no harm done. I already had my Aura up and the look on her face.” Ozpin smiled a rare honest smile.

“So we find somebody else. Horowitz.” Qrow offered, having to think of names gave him something other then the pain to think about.

“He can't afford it.”

“Holden boys.”

 **“** They wouldn't touch it. Do you want me to go through the list? Capshaw's are brain-blown. Gruvick's dead --.” Oz started counting off on the fingers of his free hand.

“He's dead?” Qrow asked pulling Oz to a stop in surprise.

“Town got hit by Reavers. Burned it right down.” Ozpin pulled Qrow into motion again while Jayne spoke up his voice laced with fear. “I ain't goin' nowhere near Reaver territory. Them people ain't human."

Ozpin spoke flatly. “Whitefall is the safest and the closest. Been a long time since Patience shot me and that was due to a perfectly legitimate conflict of interest. I got no grudge. She owns half that damn moon now. She can afford what we got and she just might need it.” They finally came up to Serenity’s hold.

“I still don't think the old lady's the way.” Qrow said and as if in answer to his prayers, James pulled up on the mule and into the cargo hold. His big black boots hit the floor with a thud and he rushed over. “What have you done to yourself this time?” He reached out and attempted to take Qrow from Oz.

    “Just a flesh wound, I don’t want to get blood all over your nice white shirt.” Qrow stepped away holding his chest. “You made me clean the last one by hand last time.”

    “Qrow.” James growled and stormed over pulling Oz’s coat out of the way. He frowned deeply at the bullet hole. “Come on lets squirrel you in the med bay before you scare our passengers.”

    “Now that sounds like a good idea.” Qrow grumbled and leaned on James as the broad man helped him deeper into the ship.

    Ozpin walked up the stairs and watched Yang load passengers, Ruby was helping her with their luggage taking over driving the mule, their four by four. First there was Dobson, a blonde, short man, unremarkable. Next was a young man with a large storage box. He caught Ozpin’s attention. He wore a dark suit with round glances. His eyes were blue and his hair short and black, his skin was pale but still a healthy tone. Yang signaled him down.

    Ozpin walked down to her with heavy steps as the black haired youth stood beside her. “Ozpin, this is Simon. Simon, this is our captain.” Oz watched the much smaller man size him up an offered his hand. “Captain Valen. Welcome aboard.” They shook hands and Ozpin asked Yang. “This all we got?”

    “Yeah Weiss just got back. So we are good to go.” Yang hit the button that closed up the ramp.

 

* * *

 

    Later Serenity flew silently through space as it’s passengers all gathered in the moderately sized dining area. Ozpin set about giving his welcoming speech. “Meals are taken up here in the dining area, the kitchen is pretty much self explanatory, you're welcome to eat what there is any time, what there is, is pretty standard fare, I guess, protein in all the colors of the rainbow. We do have sit-down meals, the next one being at about 1800.”

    Yang stepped forward speaking up. “I think Shepherd Book has offered to help me prepare something.”

    Ozpin turned sharply to look at the plainly dressed man. “You’re a Shepherd?”

“Thought the outfit gave it away. Is it a problem?” Book gestured to his clothes.

“Of course not!” Yang turned to her Captain and let some firmness edge into her voice. "It's no problem, 'cause it's not.”

“No.” Ozpin said crisply then addressed the group. “As I said, you're welcome to visit the dining area any time. Apart from that, I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. The bridge, the engine room, cargo bay -- they're all off limits without an escort.”

Simon spoke up his voice worried. “Some of my personal effects are in the cargo bay.”

“I figure you all got luggage you're gonna need to get into. Soon as we're done here we'll be happy to fetch 'em with you. Now I have to tell you all one other thing and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. Unfortunately, we've been ordered by the Alliance to drop some medical supplies off on Whitefall. It's the fourth moon on Athens, a little out of our way, but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule.”

    “What medical supplies?” Simon Tam asked, his curiously peaked.

“I honestly didn't ask.” Ozpin said without emotion.

Qrow shifted on his spot, his shoulder was all fixed up but still aching. “Probably plasma, insulin, whatever they ain't got enough of on the border moons.”

“Alliance says jump…” Ozpin shrugged.

“All right.” Simon said warily.

“Qrow, you wanna take 'em to the cargo bay?” Ozpin looked over to his second, his Aura was probably already fixing the holes but he’d be sore for a while.

“Sure thing Oz.” Qrow nodded.

 **“** Anything else you need, just… ask. We're here to serve.” Ozpin finished and the crew and passengers exited the dining area through the southern door following Qrow while Ruby and Ozpin walked toward the other door leading up to the bridge.

Crew and passengers exit the dining error through one door, while Ozpin and Ruby turn around and walk toward the other door leading to the bridge.

“Did you send word to Patience?” Ozpin wasted no time asking Ruby, choosing not to comment on their earlier interaction.

Ruby nodded. “I haven’t heard back yet. Didn’t she shoot you one time?”

    “Everyone’s making a fuss.”

 

* * *

 

    Ozpin watched up from on high as the new passengers got their luggage. Simon was placing things into a elegant little valise, though Oz could see the young man’s attention was on the large blue crate he had brought on ship. Book walked over to Yang and gave her a little box, she beamed at him and clutched it to her chest.

    Weiss stepped out of her shuttle in a simple but elegant blue dress as she descended the stairs the group noticed her. Ozpin plastered a smile on his lips and said with a tone dripping in sarcasm. “Ah, the Ambassador graces us with her presence.”

    Book looked up as Weiss smiled at Oz, letting the sarcasm go. **“** Hello, Oz. I see we have some new faces.”

    Ruby bounced over to Weiss and have her a hug. “Hey you.”

“Hey you.” Weiss said hugging Ruby back tightly and giving the shorter woman a kiss on the cheek.

Seeing Shepherd Book approach Ozpin said. “Ambassador, this is Shepherd Book.” He liked this little game of his.

    Weiss looked over to Book, surprised if still polite. “I'd have to say this is the first time we've had a preacher on board.”

Book took her hand and bowed slightly. “Well, I wasn't expecting to see a state official, either. Ambassador.”

Ozpin couldn’t help it he laughed curling in on himself trying to hide it. Weiss’s glare was priceless.

“I'm missing something funny?” Book looked between the three confused.

Ruby glared at Ozpin, he was nice under it all. She knew it but where Weiss was concerned he was such a jerk. “Not so funny.”

Weiss started to explain. “Ambassador is Oz’s way of --.”

Ozpin cut her off. “ She's a whore, Shepherd.” The tall man enjoyed Book’s surprise a little bit too much.

    Ruby wanted to kick him in the shin, only cause hitting his balls would be hard. “The term is Companion.”

    “Yeah, I always get those mixed up.” Ozpin said with a almost cruel smile and then to Weiss. “How's business?”

“None of yours.” Weiss quipped right back at him.

Ozpin addressed Book explaining his little joke. “She is pretty much our ambassador. There's plenty of planets won't even let you dock without a decent Companion on board. This... this isn't a problem for you, is it, Shepherd?”

“Well, I... I certainly…” Book struggled to find words.

Weiss turned to go. “It's all right. I mostly keep to myself.” Then glared at Ozpin. “When I'm not whoring.”

“Don’t want to meet the rest of them?” Ozpin asked.

Why don't you make sure they want to meet _me_ first?” Weiss turned away and Ruby followed on her back to her shuttle asking. “So how many fell madly in love with you and wanted to take you away from all this?”

“Just the one. I think I'm slipping.”

 

* * *

 

Come dinner time Book and Yang having made dinner. People are gathered around the table helping themselves to things. Save for Ruby and Weiss, who were nowhere to be seen.

Qrow shoved a piece of tomato into his mouth and purred. “Oh, this is incredible.”

“It's not much -- I had a garden at the Abbey, thought I should bring what I could.” Book said glad to see his produce being appreciated. He found the raven haired man was very alike his name sake, in walk and barring. He wondered if it was a name he had picked for himself or one given to him.

It's very kind of you to share with all of us.” Simon said meaning it honestly.

Qrow finished his food and said. “ I'm gonna make a plate for Ruby…” And dashed away back to the stove.

Book spoke to Simon. “Well, it won't last, and they're never the same when they're frozen. The important thing is the spices. A man can live on packaged food from here 'til Judgment Day if he's got enough rosemary.” Book looked over to Ozpin who was eating silently and quickly. “Captain, you mind if I say grace?”

Ozpin opened his mouth but James elbowed him in the side, from his place beside him. Oz got up and grabbed his plate. “Do what you like.” He walked over and sat in the corner couch.

Simon watched him move and asked. “So, does it happen a lot? Government commandeering your ship, telling you where to go?”

“No, most of us here are Huntsmen. They only bother us if it’s a mess they won’t lower themselves to cleaning.” A hush settled over the new passengers, Yang hadn’t mentioned to any of them that most of the crew were Hunters. They had all assumed that the guns were for Reavers and not Grimm.

    Simon swallowed thickly. “You hunt Grimm?”

    James pulled off his white glove and lifted his metal hand. “Surely you noticed Yang as missing an arm.”

    “Of course I just didn’t think she was a Huntress. She seems so…” Simon didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

    “We’re almost all Huntsmen, even Ruby. Jayne is the only one here that’s not.” Ozpin said thinking about the young woman alone flying his ship. Tired not to think about her shining silver eyes, or pearl white lips. Silence settled over the group till Dobson broke it. “Well, it's good, if the supplies are needed. The method of transport doesn’t really matter.”

Jayne spoke with his mouth full. “We're just happy to be doing good works.”

    “I hear a lot of the border moons are in bad shape. Plagues, and famine…” Grimm and Reaver went unsaid, Dobson wasn’t the brave sort.

“Well, some of that's exaggerated, and some of it ain't. All those moons -- just like the central planets, they're as close to Remnant-That-Was as we could make 'em: gravity, atmosphere, and such, but…” Qrow shrugged.

 **“** Once they're terraformed, they'll dump settlers on there with nothing but blankets, hatchets, maybe a herd. Some of them make it, some of them…” Ozpin said passionless.

“Then I guess it's good we're helping.” Simon’s tone was a little forced.

“So you’re a Doctor?” Yang asked thinking about her arm.

 **“** Oh. Uh, yes. Yes, I was a trauma surgeon on Osiris, in Capital City.” Simon cleaned his lip with a napkin.

Ozpin looked the young man up and down again, he could see Osiris in the kid. “Long way from here.” He grumbled finishing his food and moving to wash the dish.

Yang showed her prosthetic arm to Simon stretching it across the table. “Could you look at my arm sometime? James helps me with it and I with his prosthetics, but we haven’t seen an actual Doctor in ages. The captain likes to avoid Core worlds and seeing a Doctor costs an awful lot.”

    Simon warily reached out and touched the arm, he could instantly see it was of good make. Atlas work, it must have cost a fortune to have custom made in the first place. “Sure, I’m finish my meal I could have a look now.”

    “Yes!” Yang bounced up and around the table hauling the stunned Doctor over to the sitting area Ozpin had vacated.

    James rolled his eyes and gathered up his plate with her own. The clink of his metal hand against the earthenware promoted Book to ask as James moved to the sink. “What about you Ironwood? Is it just your hand?”

    James visibly flinched, his throat closing. Ozpin stepped up to him and set a hand on his human shoulder. “Easy.” He whispered angling his head and body so those at the table couldn’t see his lips. “It’s just a question, they aren’t your fault. It’s just something that happened.”

    Ironwood nodded, thankful that Oz was there, he put a smile on his lips. He gave the dishes to Oz who started to clean them and grabbed a hand towel. “My whole right side is prosthetic. My Semblance is micro telekinesis it proved helpful when I was … hurt.”

    Simon who was checking over Yang’s stump looked up sharpy. “Your whole right side… are you Commander Ironwood?” Now that Simon really looked at him he could see the likeness from the papers he had studied.

    The tall blue eyed man winced. “That would be me.”

    “How did you end up a Huntsmen? It was my understand you were Alliance military.” Book said.

    “I was a Huntsmen first, out of Atlas. After my accident in the military service with a Grimm attack Ozpin got me to my old Headmaster. He was the one who put me back together. The Alliance didn’t have any interest in taking me back so I started working as a Huntsmen and eventually ran into Ozpin again and signed up here.” James dried the dishes Ozpin had washed and put them away. It was an unofficial arrangement among the crew that James never washed anything. His prosthetics were watertight, but given how much maintenance cost they all chipped in to make sure as little as possible was needed.

    “So you are Alliance as well?” Book asked Ozpin.

    Ozpin smiled cruelly. “No.”

    “Then why did you help him?” Simon was confused if a little relieved.

    “Trench warfare, after a point it doesn’t matter who’s side you are on.”

    “Hey and your tastes, you probably couldn’t help yourself.” Jayne cackled obvious as his captain glared him down.

    Ozpin strode over and and slammed a hand down right above Jayne’s plate causing it to bounce and clatter. His voice was fridged. “Jayne. You'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut, is there an understanding between us?”

    “You don't pay me to talk pretty. Just because you get all worked up with the tall, dark and bro-.” Jayne’s words were cut off as Ozpin grabbed his lip and pulled him to his feet by it.

    “Walk away from this table. Right now.” He let Jayne’s lip go and stepped away. Jayne stared him down not believing it for a moment but Ozpin’s expression gave no quarter. With a huff he grabbed a bunch of food and stormed out. The silence dragged on till Simon asked. “What _do_ you pay him for?”

Ozpin looked over to Simon. “He’s a knack with bullets.”

* * *

 

    Weiss squeezed out her sponge, she missed showers but to live on Serenity made the loss of them more than worth it. There was a soft knock on the steel bunk head and she turned to find Qrow standing in the eve of her door. He was missing his shirt and had a thick bandage over his left pectoral and over his biceps on the same side. “Bad mission?” She asked as she stood adjusting her sarong over her chest, hiding her breasts from sight.

Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out a few rumpled credit bills. “Something like that.” He dropped them into the bowl she left for the crew by the door. She didn’t charge Qrow or James if they needed to talk, but if they wanted the rest of her services. Then they’d put her charge, significantly reduced from her normal into the bowl, it made it clear what the visit was for.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Weiss gestured for him to come, her shuttle was the finest place on the ship.

Qrow strode in favouring his shoulder and stood at the end of the bed. Weiss came to him reaching out and stroking over his abdomen, she did this twice before undoing his belt. Qrow shoved his pants off and reached for her. He traced over the scar under her eye, she usually hid it under makeup but he liked it. “It was just a day where everything went wrong. Ozpin is pissed that we didn’t get paid again and that we got humped by a Alliance cruiser.”

“Ouch, I guess that means we’ll be avoiding core planets for a while.” Weiss closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“Yeah, you know Oz. He’s probably already looking some smuggling or Grimm attacks. As a backup if Whitefall doesn’t work out.” He lowered his hand and sat on the edge of the bed. Weiss moved into his lap straddling him, she kissed his lips slowly nipping his bottom lip and pulling slightly. She gently pushed him into his back and Qrow let out a long sigh, Weiss also had the best bed in the ship.

“Well with luck he’ll find something that I can help with as well.” She dipped down and started to kiss his neck and down his chest. She started to massage the tight pained muscles gently working around the injuries. “Did James fix you up?”

“Yeah.” Qrow said his voice. “I got another lecture about always having my Aura up when visiting contacts.”

Weiss giggle and trailed a hand down to his swelling member. “Are you wanting anything in particular?”

Qrow sat up using his good arm. “To hold you. Nothing major today, just a distraction. James’s got my arm all numbed up and Oz is being… you know Ozy. He’s not up for anything that’s not on the brutal side.”

The Companion winced in sympathy. “I don’t understand why you still spend time like that with him.” She stroked slowly even as he quickly rose to attention in her hand.

“You don’t know the whole story with him. He is good, even if he tries so damn hard to hide it.” He moaned softly as she tightened her hand, he leaned back down and asked. “Can you come down here? My arm is busted and I still want to touch you.”

Weiss giggled and moved over him pressing a long kiss to his lips. She loved that he always purred with just a kiss. It wasn’t that Qrow was easy to please, he had his quirks but he put great value on the connection between lovers. Not just the physical but the emotional as well, she wondered if that was because he was a Switch had had a better understand of both side of the sepectrum then most.

Qrow ran his hand up and down her thigh, palming her butt and massaging it. He slid a finger between her folds and teased her clit. “Ruby disappeared into here for a while.”

“She was having a little panic attack. Apparently she tired flirting with Ozpin again, after that she was in dire need of cuddles and comfort.” Weiss moaned softly as he added a finger and worked her slowly.

“One of these days you’d think she’d give up that crush.” Qrow’s chest twisted, Ruby had been flirting with him for almost as long as Ozpin. Pretty much as soon as she learned they slept together.

“Qrow, it’s been three years. Ruby’s developed well beyond a crush, she knows you both very well, she loves you both as best as you allow her too. I know you keep your loyalty to Ozpin and take his refusal of her as your own but have you really thought about letting Oz go?” Weiss dipped to the side and started to kiss his neck.

“You know I like her, but with my Semblance it’s just not worth the risk to her. I still can’t sleep sometimes, I’m afraid the engine’s gonna die because of me.” He moaned softly as Weiss moved his fingers and took him inside of her.

“You’re Semblance hasn’t messed with the ship in years. If anything Serenity is your one safe place.” She rolled and rocked her hips how she knew he liked it.

Qrow reached up wove his hand into her hair and pulled her back into a kiss. They didn’t speak again.

 

* * *

 

Weiss smiled as Qrow snoozed, happy to see the raven haired man _finally_ sleeping peacefully. The young man’s head was upon her breasts using them as a pillow. There was a soft knock at the door and Weiss pulled the thin sheet up over Qrow and carefully moved herself making sure to set his head down upon another pillow to not disturb him.

She grabbed her favourite light blue silken house coat and called out softly. “Ging jin.”

Shepard Book entered holding a tray of food. His dark soft eyes widened at the sight of Qrow sleeping and he said softly. “If I’m intruding…”

Weiss shook her head and smiled. “Not at all. I have been expecting you.”

“Couldn’t really say the same.” Book said.

“So. Would you like to lecture me the wickedness of my ways?” Weiss smiled like she had some private little joke.

“I brought you some supper, but if you'd prefer a lecture, I've a few very catchy ones prepped. Sin and hellfire... one has lepers.” Book’s tone said he wasn’t taking himself completely seriously.

Weiss giggled covering her mouth and looking at Qrow. “I think I'll pass.” She took the tray from him. “Thank you for this.”

“The Captain said you might like it. I was surprised at his concern. Even if he said to delay delivering it for almost two hours.” Book was starting to understand that last order.

Weiss followed his gaze and said softly. “Ozpin cares in his own way, he is very fond of Qrow. Even if that concern doesn’t extend to a lowly whore.”

Book with warmth. “It was unjust of him to say that.”

“Believe me, I've called him worse. Anyway, I suspect he has more interest in making _you_ uncomfortable than me.” Weiss sat down upon her bench and started fixing her dinner.

“He's not wildly interested in ingratiating himself with anyone, yet he seems very protective of his crew.” Book sat down across from her and frowned. “It's _odd_.”

“Why are you so fascinated by him?” Weiss asked.

    “Because he's something of a mystery… Why are you?”

    Weiss smiled softly. “Because so few men are. From what I have learned of him. He is one I will never fully understand.”

* * *

 

    Ozpin turned the rusty cross pin over and over in his hand. Then looked up to the mirror in his quarters. His hair was such a dark brown it was near black with a single streak of silver white in it by his right temple. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to quell the tears that pricked at them. Qrow was with Weiss, Ruby in the bridge, James and Yang were enjoying having a proper doctor on board. Everyone had someone and they all went on oblivious, which was just what he wanted. His fist closed around the ancient pin reducing it to dust.

    He punched the wall into a already well formed crater. Then opened his deep copper eyes looking into the mirror, his shoulder length hair fell in a curtain around his face. He couldn’t stand it short, it reminded him to much of an old face he’d worn. Oz held his hand over the sink and forced it open the dust from the cross fell into the sink and he washed the rest off. He splashed some water upon his face as the com sounded.

“Ozpin, you might wanna get up here…” Ruby’s voice as unsure.

    Ozpin grabbed his leather hair tie and bounded up the ladder in a flash. He raced up the few steps from his room to the bridge and called out to Ruby. “What is it?”

    Ruby looked over and was momentarily stunned by her captain having his hair down. She hadn’t actually ever seen it down before, it was a good look on him. She shook her head to gather her wits and said. “Signal. Somebody went on the Cortex, hailed the nearest Alliance Cruiser.”

“Tell me you scrambled it.” Ozpin swept over to loom over Ruby a hand braced on the console and the other on her chair. Oblivious to his trapping of her he studied the monitor.

Ruby hauled her eyes away from his chest, he had a few buttons of the banche shirt undone. The faded grey vest he usually wore was absent altogether. She forced her mind back onto the problem. “All to hell, but I don't know how much got through. Alliance got a pin in us for sure.”

“Ni ta ma de. Tianxia suoyoude ren. Dou gaisi!” Ozpin cursed, his fingers bit into the console warping the metal.

    Ruby swallowed thickly, she often forgot how scary her captain could be. “We got a mole on board.” She watched Ozpin’s face turn to stone, she reached up and brushed his chin with a finger, feeling the stubble that was starting to grow in, then he was gone. Charging off to the cargo bay with a look of murder upon his face.

 

* * *

 

In the cargo bay Simon was checking his large blue box and as he turned Ozpin slugged him in the face sending him sprawling. It was only because Oz wanted Simon able to talk that he didn’t break the younger man’s jaw. Simon spun holding his bleeding lip. “Are you out of your mind?”

“What'd you tell them?” Ozpin snarled advancing on Simon again.

“Tell who?” He didn’t see Ozpin’s hand move, suddenly it was wrapped around his neck and he lifted clear off his feet by near two feet. Simon’s eyes widened Ozpin didn’t even strain to lift him like a twig. Ozpin growled. “I have exactly no time for games. What do they know?”

“You're a lunatic.” Simon gasped out clawing at Oz’s hand.

Ozpin squeezed and snapped out. “And you're a gorram Fed.”

“Hate to say it, Captain, but you've got the wrong man.”

Oz turned still not letting Simon go and pulled up his Aura in the same heartbeat. Book was holding his hands up at shoulder height and behind him was Dobson holding a gun on Ozpin.

“Drop him.” Dobson ordered in a shaky voice.

Ozpin dropped Simon like a sack of unwanted potatoes. “You’re gun Captain Valen, drop it.”

“You don’t want to do this Dobson, you know what my crew is. You’ll be dead faster then if you did a dutchman.” Ozpin raised his hands like Book, playing along for now.

Dobson ignored Ozpin and took a few wary steps forward, then pointed his gun at Simon. “Simon Tam, you are bound by law to stand down.”

Ozpin blinked in surprise. “What -- the doctor? _Oh."_

Simon shouted with indignation. “Hey!”

Ozpin’s mind was going a million miles a minute. “Is there-is there a reward?”

Dobson ignored Ozpin, focusing on Simon. The bumbling businessman had become a very intense, tightly wound cop. “Get on the ground. Get on the ground!”

Simon slowly lowered himself. “Lawman, you are making a mistake.”

Ozpin said more softly. “I think you best get on the ground. The man seems a mite twitchy.”

Book tried to calm the situation. “I think everybody could stand to calm down a bit.” He took a step slowly towards Dobson.

    “This isn't your business, Shepherd.” Dobson snapped.

“The boy's not going anywhere, lawman. As I understand it, it's pretty cold outside. And our captain seems to be more the type to space a man first, ask questions later. You know their are people on this ship that can move faster than you can blink.” Book said. “Pissing off said captain I don’t see good for your long term health.”

Ozpin smiled at that, it was a bit too predatory to set anyone at ease. “You can have the kid.” He tensed up getting ready to move.

“Stop! You think I'm a complete backbirth? You're carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders, and you think I actually _believe_ you're bringing medical supplies to Whitefall? As far as I care, everyone on this ship is culpable.” Sweat trickled down Dobson’s brow, they weren’t supposed to be Huntsmen.

    Oz’s smiled widened, shoving this cop out of the airlock was looking like a more and more appealing prospect.

“Please, we're very close to true stupidity here --” Book saw the look on the captains face and fear laced through him.

“I got a cruiser en route for intercept, so talk all you want. You got about twenty minutes.”

Ozpin moved growling. “You’ve got less then that.”

Dobson panicked and squeezed off several shots at Ozpin, they bounced harmlessly off Oz’s Aura. In the same instant Yang raced through the door to investigate the shots fired. Dobson spun and fired. Ozpin stopped with a lurch as Yang stumbled back slamming into a wall. “What..” She looked down to her belly as blood ran out of the wound.

As Yang slumped to the ground Simon burst into movement racing for her. Ozpin turned on Dobson only for Book to already be there he had to hold back as the older man brutally jabbed Dobson in the throat as he grabbed the man’s gun with a whip-quick, twist pulled the gun away and cracked Dobson across the face with it. The cop fell in an instant and didn't even twitch.

Everyone else, save Ruby burst into the hold from various doors. Weiss caught sight of Yang and raced to her. “Yang!”

Simon was laying Yang back as Ozpin scrambled to her other side. Looking her over, he grabbed her by her chin. “Yang look at me, pull up your Aura.”

Yang blinked up at him, confused as Simon asked. “How are you feeling?”

“A little odd…” Her head listed to the side.

Jayne came toward Dobson with a purpose in his stride, gun in hand. Book turns to face him. “Outta the way.”

Book said flatly but with authority. “You're not killing this man.”

“Not right away…” Jayne said with a growl.

“He's no threat.”

Yang whimpered her vision was starting to fill with stars. “Why did he...?” Simon pulled open her jumpsuit and examined the gut wound.

Ozpin forced cheer into his voice as he glanced over the wound. “Oh, well, that ain't hardly a mosquito bite.” He stroked over her face, trying to get her to focus on him. “Come on I need you to pull up your Aura.”

“Big mosquito.” Yang slurred and leaned into Ozpin’s touch. She liked it when her captain showed his true colours. Weiss had made it down to cargo hold and pulled off her robe, she was dressed underneath and bunched it under Yang’s head.

Meanwhile Jayne snarled. “Move.”

“Not gonna happen.” Book said raising his chin.

Jayne raised his gun. “ I ain't joking with you, Preacher.” In the next instant it was gone from his hands and Qrow was standing beside him holding it by the barrel. He was still missing his shirt and his pants were only half done up. “Just tie him up.” Jayne looked like he wanted to punch Qrow. “Do it.” The red eyed man growled, after a moment Jayne left to find duct tape.

“Can you move your feet?” Simon asked. “Yang. Stay with me. Can you move your feet?”

“Are you asking me to dance…” Yang’s eyes started to roll back.

“She’s going into shock.” Simoan said.

“Yang, you have to focus.” Oz stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. “Ruby will never forgive you if you give up.”

Simon pushed on Yang’s stomach trying to stanch the blood flow and she screamed. “The infirmary working?” He asked Oz.

“Yeah, we got it stocked.” Ozpin moved scoping Yang up as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Over the com Ruby’s voice filled the room. “Captain, we've been hailed by a Cruiser. Ordered to stay on course and dock for prisoner transfer.”

Ozpin and Simon looked at each other and Simon stepped away from Yang. He was tense, but surprisingly calm. “Change course. Run.”

“To hell with you. You brought this down on us, I'm dumping you with the law.” Ozpin tightened his grip on his precious mechanic.

“Oz…” Weiss said almost pleading in her tone.

“She's dying.” Simon said factually.

“You're not gonna let her.” Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, I am.” Simon said calmly.

Fear flashed through Oz. “No, you can't.” James was good, but he wasn’t this good.

Qrow came over and said. “No way the Feds'll let us walk.”

“Then we dump him in the shuttle and leave him for them.” Ozpin’s voice rose with panic.

Yang slurred delirious. “Everybody's so mad…”

Weiss reached out and petted through her curly golden locks. “It's okay, baby.”

“Do you know what a stomach wound does to a person?” Simon asked Oz.

“You know I do.”

“Then you know how crucial the next few minutes are.” Simon said gesturing to Yang.

Qrow snarled at him his own wound forgotten as he moved to attack. “You let her die, you'll never make it to the Feds.”

“She'll still be dead.”

“You rich kids, you think your lives are the only thing that matters. What'd you do? Kill your folks for the family fortune?” Oz grasped at straws.

“I don’t kill people!” Simon lost his cool.

“Then do your job!” Oz shouted back.

“Turn the ship around!”

Weiss intervened with a harsh snap. “Enough! Oz, do it.”

“Don't ever tell me what to do on my --.” Yang screamed and Ozpin and Simon stared at each other. To Qrow Oz said. “Qrow. Change course.” Qrow was out of the hold like lightning, not even bothering to use the steps just leaping clear for the bridge deck. He hit the nearest com panel and said. “Ruby, change course and go for hard burn. We're runnin'.”

They call felt the lurch as Ruby turned the ship around and kicked the engine into hard burn.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin and Simon burst into the small infirmary, it wasn’t the best or wildly sterile but it was clearly functional. “You have an extractor?” Simon asked started to rip open drawers looking.

“Got a laser law.” Ozpin said setting Yang down on the table, though it was more of an inclined bed crossed with a chair. James, Weiss and Qrow raced through the doorway.

    “That's not good enough.” Simon said then looked at Weiss. “ Uh, my room, red bag.” As Weiss ran off Simon found a hypo-gun and several vials.

    Ozpin looked up to him as Simon set a vial into the gun. “ This is over, you and me are gonna have a personal chat.”

    “Won’t that be fun.” Simon tossed Oz the hypo. “Dope her.”

 

* * *

 

    Simon was confident and good at his job, Ozpin and James assisted though mostly James as he had the most field experience. Bit by bit Simon put Yang back together, pulled out bullet shards. Ozpin watched the instruments indicating Yang’s vitals, spotting for a moment Weiss watching them from the doorway. Jayne was crouched outside the infirmary, peering through a window, worried and almost hugging himself.

    When they were down Simon washed off his hands and turned to Ozpin, pulling off his apron. “I can't do anything more until she stabilizes.”

    “Will she?” Ozpin asked pulling his eyes away from Yang.

“I can't say yet.” Simon said.

Weiss spoke up. “I want know what's going on here.”

“Well then why don't we find out?” Ozpin swept from the room like a hurricane.

Simon cased after him. “What are you... no! No!”

 

* * *

 

Ozpin moved to Simon’s big box and looked it over. Simon raced into the room. “Stay away from that! Aah!” Jayne grabbed him and easily held him back.

Calmly Ozpin asked Jayne. “Where's the Fed?”

“Secure. Shepherd's with him. Seems to think he's not safe alone with me.” Jayne said with a smirk.

“Don’t!” Simon shouted as Ozpin turned a few dials on Simon’s blue box and pulled the release lever. Lights flashed as the four latches twisted automatically at the corners. The top came off with a hydraulic whoosh, dry ice pouring out the sides. Ruby, Qrow enter as Weiss and James stood off to the side.

“Well, let's see what a man like you would kill for.” Oz kicked the top of the box, it clattered to the floor as the smoke cleared Ozpin looked inside. In which was a curled up naked, unconscious teenage girl. The box was a cryo-chamber and perfect conformed to her body. Ozpin looked at the girl, then at Simon, then at the girl again. “Huh.”

Simon tried to wrest himself free of Jayne. “I need to check her vitals.”

“She's not supposed to wake up for another week! The shock --”

“The shock of what? Waking up? Finding out she's been sold to some borderworld baron? Or, I'm sorry -- was this one for you? Is it true love? Because you do seem a little--”

The girl awoke with a scream and lurched out of the box, Ozpin jumped startled himself as he turned back to her. The girl kept screaming, spilling out of the box and crawling backwards, breathing hard and looking around her, wild-eyed.

Simon finally pulled himself free of Jayne, who was now more interested in the naked girl than him -- and came to her. Weiss pulled off her robe again, ready to cover her with it.

“River?” Simon asked cautiously but full of love. River screamed at his touch and Weiss instinctively moved forward. Simon continued to hold onto her, tried to get her to look in his eyes. “River. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay, I'm here.”

River finally looked at him, trying to focus, still breathing hard. She looked about at everyone then back to him. She whispered starting to really see him. “Simon...?” River realized it was really him and began to cry clinging to him. “Simon... They-they talk to me, they want me-they want me to talk…”

    Simon held her tight petting the back of her head. “They're gone... they're gone. We're safe now. We're safe. we're safe, I'm here.”

    Everyone could tell this was not what Ozpin thought and there is a kind of respect in there silence till Oz broke it. “What the hell is this?”

    Simon looked over definitely, with River still clinging to him and crying. “This is my sister.”

 

* * *

 

    The whole crew minus Yang and River were gathered in the living area. Ozpin leaning against a doorway with his arms crossed. Ruby was sitting on the couch as closed to him as she could get without being obvious about it. Qrow on her other side with Weiss beside him. James, Jayne and Book were setting at the table. Simon began to tell his story.

    “I am very smart. I went to the best Medacad in Osiris, top three percent of my class, finished my internship in eight months. "Gifted" is the term. So when I tell you that my little sister makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand my full meaning.”

    Ruby spoke up. “We’re all like that here, you have to be to go through the Huntsmen schools.” Her eyes feel, being smart was a curse more often then a gift.

“River was more than gifted. She… she was a gift. Everything she did, music, math, theoretical physics -- even-even dance -- there was _nothing_ that didn't come as naturally to her as breathing does to us.” Simon smiled remembering. “She could be a real... brat about it, too. I mean, she used to --” Simon trailed off for a moment. Jayne stood, going to refill his mug. At his movement, Simon collected himself. “There was a... a school... a, uh, a government-sponsored academy, we had never even heard of it but it had the most exciting program, the most challenging. We could have sent her anywhere, we had the money, but she wanted to go. She wanted to learn. She was fourteen. I…” He swallowed tightly then pulled himself together. “I got a few letters at first, and then I didn't hear for months. Finally I got a letter that made no sense. She-she talked about things that never happened, jokes we never... it was code. It just said… They're hurting us. Get me out.”

Qrow asked softly. “How did you do it?”

“Money. And, and luck. For two years, I couldn't get near her. Then I was contacted by some men, some underground movement. They-they said she _was_ in danger, that-that the government was… playing with her brain. If I funded them they could sneak her out in cryo.

Get her to Persephone, and from there, I could take her... wherever.”

Weiss asked. “Will she be all right?”

Simon shrugged and said his words coming more quickly. “I don't know if she'll be all right. I don't know what they did to her, or why. I-I just have to keep her safe.”

There was a long moment of silence then Book said. That's... quite a story, son.”

“Yeah, it's a tale of woe. Very stirring, but in the meantime, you've heaped a world of trouble on me and mine.” Ozpin growled.

“I never thought --.” Simon began.

“No, I don't imagine you _thought_. In consequence of which we got a kidnapped federal officer on board, we got the Alliance hard on our trail, and Yang…” Ozpin breathed deeply to control himself.

Qrow asked Ruby. “How much does the Alliance know?”

Ruby shook her head. “I can't say. I killed the message pretty quick, so they might just have had our position.”

    “Or they might have personal profiles on each and every one of us. 'Til that fed wakes up, we won't know.” Ozpin said moving off of the wall.

    Jayne asked. “So what do we do?”

    Ozpin thought of a long moment, looking at his crew then Weiss. “The job. We finish the job. I got word from Patience, she's waiting for us. We circle 'round to Whitefall, make the deal, get out. Keep flying.”

    “What about us?” Simon asked and Oz looked at him for a long moment. “Yang comes through, you and your sister'll get off at Whitefall.”

    “If she doesn't come through?” Simon dared to ask.

    “Then you're gettin' off a mite sooner.”

    “That’d be murder.” Book said a little uneasy with the ease of which Ozpin said it.

    “Welcome to the verse Preacher. Boy made a decision.” Ozpin said flatly.

    Weiss snapped out. “He didn't shoot her.”

    “No, but somebody on this boat did and I'm scratching my head as to why we ain't dealt with him.” Jayne asked and Qrow snapped out. “Kill a Fed? Can you think of a stupider thing to do?”

    “He can I.D. us all.” Jayne said.

    “You wanna throw me out the airlock, fine, but River's not a part of this.” Simon said.

    Ruby interjected. “Can we maybe vote on the whole murdering people issue?”

    Ozpin snapped at her. “ We don't vote on my ship because my ship is not the rutting town hall!”

    Weiss inverted. “This is insanity. Oz…”

“I happen to think we're a ways beyond that now, _sir_.” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Qrow. “Come on, we're gonna talk this through.” When Qrow didn’t answer Ruby’s expression turned truly pissed.

“I'll not sit by while there's killing here.” Book said firmly.

Jayne smiled at him. “Shepherd's got a mean streak. We'd best walk soft.”

“Nimen de bizui!” Ozpin yelled and everyone shut up. “Way it is, is the way it is. We got to deal with what's in front of us.”

    Weiss move her dress swishing around her and pleaded with Oz. “Oz you know those two wouldn't survive a day in Whitefall anyway. You throw them out, I'm leaving too.”

    Ozpin looked at her angrily, he hated when he was confronted publicly. His gut twisted painfully at the thought of her leaving but he suppressed both feelings. “It might be best you do. You ain't a part of this business.” He turned on his heel and exited out toward the passenger dorms. Everyone saw the startled and then resigned look upon Weiss’s face.

Simon followed Oz calling out. “What business is that, exactly?” Ozpin turned and gave him a murderous look but Simon didn’t back down. “I'm a dead man, I can't know? Is it gold? Drugs? Pirate treasure? What is it that makes you so afraid of the Alliance?”

“You don’t wanna go down this road.” Ozpin growled.

“Oh, you're not afraid of them? I already know you'd sell me out to them for a pat on the head. Hell, you should probably be working for them. You certainly fit the profile --”

    Ozpin decked him again and Simon went tumbling, he looked back at the dining room to see the rest of them looking at him, Jayne nearest the door said. “Saw that comin'.”

 

* * *

 

Jayne and Ozpin were in the room with the tied and gagged cop. Oz pulled the duct tape off and Dobson grunted in pain. Ozpin began speaking. “I'm in a tricky position, I guess you know. Got me a boatload of terribly strange folk making my life a little more interesting than I generally like, chief among them an Alliance mole. Likes to shoot at girls when he's nervous. Now I got to know how close the Alliance is, exactly how much you told them before Ruby scrambled your call. So… I've given Jayne here the job of finding out.”

    Jayne pulled a big-ass knife off his his belt and said. “He was non-specific as to how.”

    Ozpin moved to Jayne and very quietly said. “Now you only gotta scare him.”

    Jayne grinned at Dobson. “Pain is scary…”

    Ozpin rolled his eyes. “Just do it right.” He left, shutting the door behind him leaving Jayne along with Dobson.

    The Fed instantly started to babble. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?”

    Jayne sat down on a chair across from Dobson and said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Gee, I never been in trouble with the law before…”

    “Not like this you haven't. You think this is just a smuggling rap? The package that boy is carrying --”

“It's a girl. She's cute, too, but I don't think she's all there, y'know?” Jayne gestured to his head with his knife casually with an ugly grin. “'Course, not all of her has to be…”

“That girl is a precious commodity. They'll come after her. Long after you bury me they'll be coming.”

“Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, Dobson -- what's your first name?” Jayne asked off hand.

Dobson reluctantly said. “Laurence.”

“Laurence. No, I'm just gonna cut on ya' 'til you tell me how much they know.” Jayne looked a little to eager and it had Dobson spilling his metaphorical guts.

“They know everything. They know every name, every record -- they know how many nosehairs you've got.”

    Jayne deflated genuinely disappointed. “ Ah, see -- they don't know a damn thing. It's all over your face, I ain't even... Was gonna get me a ear, too. Aren't you an officer of the law? Well, don't they teach you how to withstand interrogation? Can't even tell a damn lie.”

    Dobson calmed down and evened out his voice. “Okay. I can see you're not an idiot.”

    “Wish I could say the same, Laurence, but... this is disappointing as hell.” Jayne put his knife away.

“Let me speak the language you _will_ understand. Money. This girl is worth a lot of money. I mean a lot. You kill me, there's nothing. But if you help me out, you'll have enough to buy your own ship. A better one than this piece of crap.”

“Does helping you out mean turning on the Captain?” Jayne asked for he was a little slow.

“Yes, it does.” Dobson said slowly as said as Jayne thought on it.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin stormed onto the bridge a whirlwind of dark and chaotic energy. Ruby looked up form the screen she had been watching hugging herself wide eyes fearful.

“How the Hell did they find us? I thought you said we could get around 'em.” Ozpin looked at her noticing her fear.

“It’s not Alliance.” Ruby said and drew her legs up and hugged them too, trying to see how small she could make herself.

“You're sure?” Ozpin asked softening his voice.

“It's a smaller vessel.” Ruby mumbled and Ozpin asked. “Commercial?”

“Uh, yeah, I read it as an older model Trans-U.” Ruby said turning her chair back to the monitor.

“I didn't think Trans-U still operated.” Ozpin said the pieces starting to click into place as Ruby said softly. “They don't.”

“Get me a visual.” Ozpin ordered and Ruby shook her head. “They're still too far out to --”

“Get me something!” Ozpin snapped and when tears collected in Ruby’s eyes he had the decency to feel bad.

Ruby reached up and hit a few buttons. “I'm picking up a lot of radiation… they're operating without core containment. Well, that's nuts, that's suicide…” She looked up at Oz.

Ozpin softened and reached out to her bending down and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Reavers.” The copper eyed man said softly as Ruby cried softly into his shirt he looked out at the tiny speck that approached them.

 


	2. Serenity Part Two

    In the infirmary, Yang and River slept, Book stood at the foot of Yang’s bed, bible folded in his hands as Ozpin’s voice came over the com.

    “This is the captain.”

    In his room Jayne was checking over his favorite big guns. Standing outside of Simon’s room Qrow stopped to listen as Simon stepped out of his room to listen as well.

    “We're passing another ship. Looks to be Reavers. From the size, probably a raiding party. We can’t take on that number, if we did and ran into Grimm we’d be all kinds of screwed.”

    Weiss listened in her room, sitting before a desk.

“Could be they're headed somewhere particular, could be they've already hit someone and they're full up. So everyone stay calm.”

Jayne pulled down a decorative blanket to reveal an arsenal on his wall. He was silent and serious.

“We try to run, they'll have to chase us. It's their way. We're holding course. We should be passing 'em in a minute, so we'll see what they do. Qrow, you come on up to the bridge.”

Qrow moved to go but Simon stopped with a hand on his forearm. “Wait -- I-I don't understand.”

Qrow looked over and asked. “You've never heard of Reavers?”

“Well... campfire stories... Men gone savage on the edge of space, killing, and…”

Qrow cut him off. “They're not stories.”

“What happens if they board us?” Simon asked wearily.

“If they take the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh and sew our skins into their clothing and if we're very very lucky, they'll do it in that order.” Qrow turned away and raced off to Oz. “Or, if we are really really lucky, we’ll be able to bottleneck them at the breach and Oz will be in a bad mood.”

“What happens when the captain is in a bad mood?” Simon dared to ask.

“Things die.” Qrow turned away and raced for the bridge.

Simon raced off to the infirmary going to hold River as he and Book shared a long look.

Weiss dug out a small, hidden box. She opened it and inside is a modern syringe gun, smaller than the one Simon used on Yang, and a vial of black liquid. Unmarked. Weiss started into the box and took a few deep breaths.

Jayne loaded bullets the several centimeters wide into a big-ass rifle. His hands shook slightly.

The ships were almost upon one another. The Reaver ship was nearly twice the size of the Firefly, spewing red light into space.

Qrow entered the bridge and walked up to Oz, he threaded his fingers through the larger man’s hand and pressed his head against Oz’s shoulder. Oz looked down to him, then back to Ruby. The tall man kissed Qrow’s temple the same way he had Ruby’s.

Ruby looked up and pointed at the Reaver ship. “There's a magnetic grappler. They get ahold of us with that…”

    “Just tell me if they alter course.” Ozpin said softly as Ruby moved to look at her instruments, Ozpin’s hand lingered on her back.

Everyone waited as the ships pass silently. The Reaver ship comes close enough to cast a shadow on the smaller ship. But it passed and after a few more long seconds Ruby says softly. “They're holding course.”

Ozpin let out a long breath and patted Ruby on the back before returning his hand to his side.

Ruby continued. “I guess they weren't hungry. Didn't expect to see them here…”

“They're pushing out further every year, too.” Qrow said stepping away from Oz and sitting in the co-pilot's chair.

“And bringing Grimm with them, why they just don’t wipe the Reavers out I don’t understand.” Ozpin leaned on the console crossing his arms.

“Maybe they are smart enough to use the Reavers as guides through the verse?” Ruby asked.

“Suppose that’s possible. Grimm aren’t stupid, especially with their fucking Grave Minds.” Ozpin grumbled, they were a new type of Grimm that had evolved when they went interstellar. He let out a sigh. “I’m gonna check on Yang and River.”

When Oz was gone Qrow looked over to Ruby. “You okay?”

“Yeah fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Ruby rubbed at her eyes trying to pretend they weren’t read.

Qrow got up and walked over. “I know you’re more afraid of Reavers then Grimm. If you ever want to talk about what happened… you know to your fokes.” He reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder.

The tears welled up in Ruby’s eyes but she shook her head. “I’m fine, I just try to forget about it.”

“I don’t think Tai would want that or Summer.” Qrow said.

Ruby got up and hugged him fiercely. “I don’t forget them, I just try to forget…”

Qrow held her as she cried again, petting her hair and watching the stars fly by. His older sister Raven had brought him into the Xaio Long household. To bad it hadn’t lasted.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin leaned against a wall in the infirmary, Yang was sleeping on the table while River was sleeping on a makeshift bed on the counter. While Oz studied the new addition to his ship, Yang spoke up still sounding very sleepy. “Hey, Captain.”

Oz moved over ot her smiling. “Hey... Hey little Yang, what's the news?”

“I'm shiny, Captain. A-okay. And I can't feel much below my belly, though. It's gettin' cold.”

Ozpin stepped away and grabbing a blanket, he laid it over her tucking it around her. Suppressing what he wanted to express hearing her say that. “Well, you just gotta rest. Something's gonna break down on this boat real soon. Who else I got to fix it?”

"Well, don't you worry none. Doc fixed me up pretty. He’s nice.” Yang smiled woozy. “James stayed too.”

Ozpin smiled. “Don't go working too hard on that crush, xiao mei-mei. James is a hard one to get close too.”

Yang slurred a bit. “You're nice, too.”

“No, I'm not. I'm a mean old man.” Oz said warmly.

“Doc wasn't gonna let me die. He was just trying to... It's nobody's fault. Okay? Just promise me you'll remember that?”

Ozpin took her hand. “I'll keep it in mind.”

Yang smiled up at him. “You _are_ a nice man, Captain. You always looking after us. You just gotta have faith in people.” Ozpin didn’t say anything just pet over the back of her hand. Yang’s eyes drifted over to River. “She is a real beauty, isn't she?” Yang smiled her eyes falling closed. Oz stayed with her a moment before setting her hand on the table.

 

* * *

 

    In Weiss’s shuttle she handed him a couple of packets as he stood looking around. “Thank you.” Simon said looking over the supplies.

    “This is just standard Companion immunization package. I'm not sure it'll help in this --”

    “It won't hurt. Supplies down there are pretty rudimentary.” Simon said.

    “Is there anything else I can do?” Weiss asked she was worried about Yang. She wasn’t as close to the elder sister as the younger but they were good friends.

“I don't think so. But I appreciate it.” Simon said already thinking about how he could use them.

“Yang’s very dear. To all of us.” Weiss said trying to get a read on Simon.

“I... I'm sorry. For my part in what happened. See... I've never... I mean, I don't know how to -.”

Weiss met him halfway seeing his confusion. “You're lost in the woods. We all are. Even the captain. The only difference is, he likes it that way.”

Ozpin entered having finished eavesdropping. “No. No, the difference is, the woods are the only place I can see a clear path.” He asked Simon. “What’s your business here?”

Weiss cut in. “It's my business. The usual. I gave the boy a free thrust, since he's not long for this world. What are you doing in my shuttle?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm and irritation.

“It's my shuttle. You rent it.” Ozpin said advancing into the space.

“Then when I'm behind on the rent, you can enter unasked.” Weiss snapped right back.

Simon sneaked his way out. Ozpin and Weiss stared each other down. Eventually he said. “Thought you were leaving, anyhow.”

“Well I guess that depends on you.”

Ozpin frowned and left without another word, he wanted to play with the doctor some more. He found Simon quickly stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.. “You'll ruin her, too, you know. This is the thing I see you're uncomprehending on. Everyone on this ship, even a 'legitimate business woman' like her, their lives can be snatched away because of that Fed. You got a solution for that? You got a way round?”

Simon turned and honestly said. “I don't.”

    “Comes time, someone's gonna have to deal with him. That should be you, but I don't think you got the guts. And I know you don't have the time.” Ozpin paused schooling his features into a dead expression.

“What do you mean?” Simon asked worry dawning on him.

“Yang's dead.” Ozpin said completely contained watching the shock and devastation run on Simon’s face before he turned away and walked towards the bridge. Ozpin heard Simon bolt like someone had lit his ass of fire, a smile played over his lips.

 

* * *

 

    Simon burst into the infirmary to find Yang sitting up and talking weakly but happily with Book. Simon turned to look where Ozpin had left, shock clear in his eyes as he panted. “That man's psychotic.”

 

* * *

 

    In the bridge moments later, Ozpin, Ruby, Jayne, Qrow and James are all busting a gut with laughter.

Ruby held her sides as she laughed. “You _are_ psychotic.”

“No, but you should have seen his face... Oh... I'm a bad man.” Ozpin cleared the tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes.

Qrow asked. “And Yang's really okay?”

“Yeah. Tell the truth, I didn't expect her to heal this quick. Doctor knows his trade, I'll give him that.” Ozpin said genuinely impressed.

    A beep came from the console and Ruby leaned over in her chair to check it out. “We're being hailed.”

    Ozpin got off the wall and walked over. “That'd be Patience. We're close enough for vid. Put her up.”

    Ruby hit a button and on one of her screens, a weathered, pioneer-looking woman of about fifty appeared. She spoke right away. “Ozpin Valen?”

“Hello Patience.” Oz said smoothly.

“I have to say I didn't look to be hearing from you anytime soon.” Patience said.

“Well, we may not have parted on the best of terms. I realize certain words were exchanged. Also, certain... bullets. But that's air through the engine. It's past. We're business people. Besides, your days of fightin' over salvage rights are long behind you, what I hear. What are you, mayor now?” Ozpin said leaning an arm on the back of Ruby’s chair.

“Just about. You telling the truth about that cargo? 'Cause your asking price is a bit too reasonable for that much treasure.”

“It's imprinted - Alliance - hence the discount.”

    “Oh, government goods, huh?”

“That doesn't work for ya, no harm. Just thought you could use-”

The old woman’s voice brushed him off. “Alliance don't scare me. Just collating data, as they say. I like that you're up front about it. We can deal. I'll upload coordinates for a rendezvous point outside of town.”

    “See you in the world.” Ozpin said and hit the button ending the call, he stared at the console for a long moment. “I believe that woman's planning to shoot me again.”

“She meant to pay you, she'd'a haggled you down some.” Jayne said.

Ruby scowled. “Just a little effort to _hide_ it would've been -”

Ozpin shut everybody up as the console crunched slightly under his grip. He hung his head with his shoulders pulled back and tight.

Qrow felt how pissed Ozpin was. “Oz, we don't have to deal with her.”

“Yes, we do and she’ll bring bigger bullets this time.” Oz ground his teeth.

Jayne spoke up cheerily. “Here's a little concept I been workin' on. Why don't we shoot her first?”

Ruby said with a growl. “It _is_ her turn.”

“That doesn't get us what we need, either.” Ozpin said.

Qrow spoke up.“There's moons on this boat we ain't seen. We could try our luck-”

Ozpin rounded on him snapping out. “Our luck? You notice anything particular about our luck these past few days? Any kind of pattern? You depend on luck, you end up on the drift - no fuel, no prospects.... beggin' for Alliance make-work. And towed out to the scrap belt. That ain't us. Not ever. Patience has got the money to pay, and she will, one way or another. There's obstacles in our path, and we're gonna deal with them. One by one. We'll get through this. We will.”

    Since settled over the bridge and James was the first to move. “We should hit more of the outer rim after this Oz, this whole job has gotten way to hot. I’m gonna check on Yang.”

    Ruby got up too. “Yeah I’m beat, it’s been a busy day. With to many bullets already.”

    One by one they trickled away but Oz remained stepping down the length of the bridge to look at the stars. What a mess this had all become, if only Bagger had just taken the goods. Now he had a Fed on board and his mechanic with a hole in her belly. Now that she was lucid her Aura would patch it up quickly but it still irked him that it happened. He turned and walked silently from the bridge, the ship didn’t need a pilot right now.

    He watched Ruby and Qrow exchange a few heated words before passing on by. Weiss was in her shuttle, he could hear her talking with the Shepard again. Jayne had retired to his bunk, Ozpin came to the med bay there were windows at eye level with the walkway. He knelt and peered through them. James was with Yang, holding her hand they were talking softly and Oz had to smile.

    “You’re like a ghost, that never gets to let go.”

    Ozpin stood and spun, the girl River stood behind him. Her words made his guts twist, they came so close. “I don’t know what you mean.” He lied.

    “You’re afraid. Of losing everyone again. Over and over till the stars expire.” She tilted her head her big eyes watching him, her voice was flitting and soft.

    “You really shouldn’t talk about things you don’t know anything about.” Ozpin said his voice steely.

    “But I know now. Goodnight old soul, sleep maybe learn to love again tomorrow.” River bounced down the metal walkway to seek out her brother.

    Ozpin stared after her. “That was odd.”

 

* * *

 

    Ozpin, James, Qrow were staring out over out over the sage bush and low hills. The goods had already been hidden and Serenity was parked a ways away.

    “Nice place for an ambush.” Qrow grumbled glaring at the desert landscape.

    “That it is.” Ozpin said looking it over resting a hand on his gun. He had a feeling that he was definitely going to get shot again.

    Jayne rushed over tapping a com in his ear. “Testing. Testing, Capitan can you hear me?”

    “I'm standing right here.” Ozpin said in a complete deadpan.

    Jayne spoke into the comm. “You're coming through good and loud.”

“Cause I'm standing right here.” Ozpin said looking over to Jayne.

Jayne looked momentarily embarrassed and explained. “Yeah, well... but the transmitter's…”

Ozpin rolled his eyes and walked forward looking out over the valley. “All right. Patience is gonna figure we buried the cargo. Which means means putting us to our ease 'fore there's any action. She'll come at us from the east, talk the location out of us. She'll have the coin to show us first. We get it, give the location, snipers hit us from....” He pointed to a hill to the north. “There. And there.”

“You figure they're in place yet?” Jayne asked.

“Should be. Feel like taking a walk around the park?” Ozpin asked.

Jayne grinned. “Sure you don't just wanna piss yourself and back down like you did with Badger?”

    Ozpin glared at him, Jayne quickly stopped smile and Oz said. “Walk soft. I want Patience thinking they're still in place. Don't kill anyone if you don't have to. We're here to make a deal.”

    Jayne off into the brush and Qrow said. “Don't think it's a good spot, Oz. She still has the advantage over us.”

    “Everyone always does.” Oz smiled at his lover. “That's what makes us special.”

    James huffed. “Where do you want me?”

    “Pick a spot close by and out of sight. You weren’t with me last time Patience and I did business and I’ve got more interest in your using your Semblance than anything else here.”

    “Sounds good.” James said and started down into the valley.

   

* * *

 

    Back in the passenger dorm in Dobson’s room the Shepherd hesitated for a moment then opened the door. “Lawman, it’s Shepherd Book, I believe you're in more danger than-.”

    As soon as Book opened the door Dobson hit him over the head with a stool. He had cut his way free of the duct tape they had used to bind his hands. As the Shepherd fell Dobson hit his head again to make sure he would stay unconscious. He dragged Book into his room.

 

* * *

 

    Ozpin and Qrow stood in the valley basin waiting as Patience and her crew of six crested the hill on horseback. Their clothes were a mess of more modern gear and things that looked they they were out of an old western movie in Oz’s opinion. Patience herself was in a weather-beaten duster, grey hair flyblown about her face. She came to a stop about ten meters away from Oz and chuckled. “ Oz! How you doin', boy?”

    “Walkin' and talkin'.” Ozpin said hooking his thumbs into the pockets of his brown coat.

    Patience squinted in the hard light. “Is that Qrow? You still sailin' with this trouble magnet?”

    “Awful lot of men to haul three crates.” Qrow said this time he already had his Aura up.

“Yeah, well, I couldn't be sure my Oz here wouldn't be lookin' for some kinda payback. You understand.” Patience drawled.

“We're just on the job, Patience. Not interested in surprises.” Ozpin said.

On a ridge a sniper started to get a bead on Oz, only for Jayne to get the drop on him and knock him unconscious. The last one had a machine gun, he had almost taken that guess it was Patience’s anti huntsman weapons but he likes sniper rifles better. Jayne watched Oz through the sights with a wicked smile.

* * *

 

    Back in the clearing Patience said. “I don't see my cargo anywhere…”

“And you're not gonna, 'til I'm holding two hundred in platinum.” Oz said.

“Oh, come on, Valen. I'm supposed to take it on faith you've got the goods?”

Ozpin pulled a gold bar from the crate and tossed it to Patience. The old woman ripped off the foil to reveal a thick dense brown bar she gave it a sniff as Oz spoke. “It's pure, Patience. Genuine A-grade foodstuffs. Protein, vitamins, immunization supplements. One of those'll feed a family for a month. Longer, if they don't like their kids too well.”

Patience took a tiny nibble and nodded. “Yeah, that's the stuff.” She pulled a small bag from her pocket, tossed it to Oz. “So where's the rest?”

 

* * *

 

In the infirmary River woke up sharply surprising Yang. “Simon…”

Yang from the bed asked. “What's wrong, sweetie?”

River didn’t answer instead picking her way towards the door. She peaked and out Dobson grabbed her sticking a gun to her head. He saw Yang. “Look at you, all woke up.” Yang started to move but winced, her Aura hadn’t finished mending the bullet hole yet. Dobson pulled another gun and pointed it at her. “Oh, I'm sorry about what happened before. But make so much as a sound, the next one goes through your throat.”

Yang glared at him, but didn’t move as he pulled River away.

 

* * *

 

    “Then east half a mile, bottom of the first hill. You'll see where it's been dug.” Oz said feeling like a plebian. However he would control himself.

    “I reckon I will.” Patience said.

“Well then.” Oz said with a smile.

“Yep.” Nobody moved.

“I'd appreciate it y'all turn around and ride out first.” Oz said while thinking _oh here we go again._

“Well, you see, there's a kind of hitch.” Patience rested her hands over her rifle.

“Both made out on this deal. Don't complicate things.” Ozpin flared his Aura letting it crackle over his skin.

Patience didn’t outwardly respond to his threat. “I got a rule. I never let go of money I don't have to. Which is maybe why I'm running this little world and you're still on that dinky old boat, sniffing for scraps.”

    Ozpin tightened his grip on the bag of coins. “You ain’t got back up, I already took care of it. Shitty gun though, you wouldn’t have been able to get through even Jayne’s Aura with it.”

    At that Patience did glare at him. “You’re bluffing.”

    “Nice hat.” Ozpin said with a smile.

    Jayne shot the top hat off the head of one of her men. Patience whipped her rifle up but James stepped from behind a bolder and flicked his fingers ripping it from her hands and flipping it around to point at her.

    Patience raised her hands surrendering. “You’ve got yourself a new man.”

    “Something like that, and before you think about shooting him. He’s a Huntsman as well.” Ozpin activated his Semblance in the next instant Patience was in the dirt and Oz had his cane pressed to her throat. “Now I did a job. I got nothing but trouble since I did it, not to mention more than a few unkind words as regard to my character so let me make this abundantly clear. I do the job.” He bent down and retrieved the rest of the coin from another pouch. “I get paid.”

 

* * *

 

    Ruby looked over her consol while talking to Simon, they were coming up upon Whitefall so she was required to fly the ship again. “You should think about asking the captain to drop you somewhere else. Whitefall ain't exactly civilization in the strictest sense.”

    Simon smiled meekly. “You don't have to worry about me.”

    “When Qrow’s out on a deal, I always worry. So.. it’s not out of my way-”

    Simon bolted from the room, Ruby rose to do the same but a beeping from the proximity warning started. Dread pooled in her stomach. “Oh, don’t. Don’t you dare.”

    Meanwhile Simon ran out into the cargo bay and saw Dobson with River below as he backed up to the airlock and hit the release button. Simon jumped down from the walkway and landed right on Dobson and they tumbled away from River. Dobson’s guns went flying as the two men lay prone for a moment stunned by just how much hitting the floor hurt.

    River backed away her eyes wide with terror.

 

* * *

 

    Ozpin removed his cane from Patience’s neck. “Go run your little world.”

    Jayne raced up to them, panicked and out of breath. “Oz! It’s Ruby. We got a ship coming in. They followed us. The gorram Reavers followed us!”

    “Move out!” Ozpin roared, leaning on his Aura. The Huntsmen raced away faster then any horse could run.

 

* * *

 

    Dobson was the first to recover and lunged for his gun. Simon threw himself on top of him and they struggled, Simon trying to pull him away from the gun. Until Dobson got an elbow free and smashed it into Simon’s nose.

As Simon grabbed at his nose, Dobson made a grab for the gun, changing tactics Simon rolled away and to his feet grabbing the other. Pointing it a Dobson before the Alliance fed grabbed the other one. “No, don’t! Don’t move!”

    Ruby’s voiced echoed over the com. “Reavers! Reavers incoming and headed straight for us. We are in the air in one minute.” Turning off the com Ruby muttered to herself as she started warming up the ship. “I guess they got hungry again.”

    Simon held the gun on Dobson his hands starting to shake.

    Dobson spoke slowly and calmly. “You gonna do that? You gonna kill a lawman in cold blood. I know what you did for your sister. I understand. It doesn't make you a killer.”

    Barely conscious Book came to an entrance to the hold, holding on to doorway to stay up.

    Dobson continued. “I don't wanna hurt anybody. I have a job to do. To uphold the law -- that's what we're talking about here.”

    Ruby’s proximity sensors went off again as the Reaver ship broke atmo and started heading down to the planet. She grabbed the walkie talkie. “Where the hell _are_ you guys?!?”

 

* * *

 

“There's nowhere you can take her the law won't find. Nobody is going to hurt her. Unless you hurt me.” Dobson started to stand.

Simon panicked. “No, I said - I said don’t-don’t move!”

“It’s your call.”

Simon had no idea what to do, he looked over to his frightened sister.

    The airlock started to opened, the noise and motion distracting Simon and Dobson grabbed his gun and fired, but missed Simon as he dove for cover. Weiss raced out of her shuttle, hearing the shot fired just as Dobson grabbed her River and put her between him and Weiss the gun to her head. “I’m not playing anymore.”

    Ozpin walked up the ramp as Dobson said. “Anybody makes so much as a-” Ozpin shot Dobson in the head without a word, he flew back letting go of River, dead before he hit the ground. Oz walked over and grabbed the man by the front of the shirt lifting him with ease and tossing him out the airlock as James, Qrow and Jayne entered the ship.

    Simon lowed his gun and moved to his shocked and silent sister. River whimpered and grabbed at him.

    Qrow hit the com by the airlock. “Ruby! We’re on!” He hit another button and the cargo bay doors and airlocked closed.

 

* * *

 

    Ozpin, Qrow raced up to Ruby with Jayne following close behind. “How close are they?” Ozpin asked as Ruby flew the ship. “About twenty seconds from spitting distance.”

    “Well, lose’em!” Jayne snapped.

“Give me rear vid.” Ozpin said to Qrow.

He punched it up on the screen next to Ruby. A ship was approaching from behind faster then they were going. “Ai yan, women wanle.”

    Ozpin asked Ruby. “How close do they need to be to fire those grapples?”

    “C’mon, Rubs, you dumbass, dodge’em!” Jayne’s fear was plain over his features.

    With incredible calm Ruby said. “If everybody could just be quiet a moment…” She veered hard to the right.

    The Serenity flew over the hills moving very fast, but the Reavers were right behind them. Ruby said with a serene expertise. “I need Yang in the engine room please.”

    Qrow looked over to Oz. “Can she even-”

    To Jayne Ozpin ordered. “Get her in there. Now.”

    Jayne flew out of the room passing Weiss in the hall. Ozpin spotted her and left Ruby to fly for a minute.

    He spoke quickly to Weiss. “I want you to get in your shuttle. Get the civilians, be ready to go.”

    “We can’t just leave you here.” Weiss said looking up to him.

    Oz smiled sadly. “Thought that was the plan.”

    Weiss reached out grabbing his arm. “Oz, don’t do this-”

    “We get boarded, you take off, head for town. We might be able to stop them from following you.” Ozpin dipped his head looking her in the eyes.

    “The Grimm will come, they’ll kill you.” Weiss said, panic edging into her voice.

    “Weiss.” His voice had changed, warm and kind. The single word become so layered in meaning upon his tongue. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her away. “Go.” He turned and made for the bridge.

    Weiss turned away as well but threw a look back at him.

    Ozpin moved to Ruby’s side and put a hand on her shoulder. “How are we doing?”

    Ruby smirked a little focusing on her flying. “I don't mean to alarm anybody... but I think... we're being followed.”

 

* * *

 

    Jayne was carrying Yang out when Weiss entered the med bay. She spoke to Simon, River and Book. “You three. Come with me.”

    Book said with a thinking frown. “ I think I can help Yang out.”

    “Should I-” Simon started but Book cut in, guiding River to her brother. The young women looked confused and frightened. “Take her. Keep her safe.”

    In the bridge Ozpin said. “We can’t keep this up, they get a bead, they’re gonna lock us down.”

    Ruby spoke into the com. “Yang how are we doing?”

    In the engine room Yang was propped up by the com, with James, Jayne and Book at the ready to help her. James had already removed several panels, he had an idea of what Ruby wanted already. He had been flying with them long enough to guess at the ideas of the two sisters.

    Over the com Ruby said. “Gonna need a little push here.”

    “You want me to go for full burn?” Yang asked.

“Not just yet, but set it up.” Ruby said.

To Book Yang asked. “You know where the press regulator is?”

    He looked about and pointed to a part of engine by the back and Yang smiled. “Head of the class.” She coughed and winced. James went to her worry covering his features.

 

* * *

 

    Yang’s voice in the bridge was a heaven send to Ruby. “We’re ready for full burn on your mark.”

    “Full burn in atmo? Won’t cause a blowback? Burn us out?” Qrow asked.

    Ozpin said. “Even if it doesn't, they can push just as hard, keep right on us.” A tense beat passed and he said. “Ruby, you gotta give me an Ivan.”

    Ruby smiled. “I’ll see what I can do.” Into the com she said. “Yang, how would you feel about pulling a Crazy Ivan?”

    In the engine room Yang smiled. “Always wanted to try one. Jayne. Port jet control. Cut the hydraulics.” She pointed at a panel while James pulled away her shirt and studied her bullet wound.

“Where the hell is -” Jayne looked around not looking at her.

“Look. Look! Look where I’m pointing.” Yang said and winced as James pressed on her stomach, all this jostling about was not doing her any favours. Jayne looked at the tangled mess of cables as he knelt beside it. Yang tried to smile. “Okay. Now it’s real simple.”

    Jayne expression showed just how insane he thought she was. Clearly their definitions of simple were VASTLY different.

    The Reaver ship locked in on Serenity. The magnetic grappler started to warm up.

    Qrow watched the Reaver ship out of a porthole. “They’re on us.”

    Ruby said into the com. “Yang…?” She looked at the rear-view camera feed, the Reaver ship had black smoke billowing out the back as it closed in on Serenity.

    Ozpin and Qrow were so tense they looked like they might snap at any second. While Ruby was preternaturally calm. Oz muttered under his breath. “C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon…”

Finally Yang’s voice came over the cam. “Okay.”

Ruby said quickly to everyone. “Everybody hold on to something.” And then more softly to the Reavers. “Here’s something you can’t do…” She slammed down on a leaver.

Serenity’s port jet flipped around and the ship LURCHED into a perfect one-eighty, spinning on a dime, the jet flipped back and they are headed straight for the Reaver ship. Which dodged them at the last second. Ruby shouted into the com. “NOW!”

In the engine room Book hit a button, as Jayne pulled on the leaver at the front of the engine. The engine suddenly turns faster and glows a bright yellow. Jame pulled Yang into his arms and braced himself so she won’t lurch with the ship.

The ass-end of the Serenity lights up like a firefly butt, sending ripples of fire bursting into the atmosphere as the ship blasts out, arcing up towards space.

Ruby pulled up on the controls with all her might as they came out of atmo and started soaring through space she eased off and looked quietly pleased.

Ozpin and Qrow were both amazed, after a long moment Oz chuckled and patted Ruby on the shoulder. “Knew I hired you for somethin’.”

Jayne looked around the room and pumped his first in the air. “Whoo! Woo-hoo!”

James gently set Yang down, sweat was sticking to her skin and her hair to it as well. He brushed a lock out of her face and she leaned on him.

Qrow smiled relaxing finally. “Ain't no way they can come around in time to follow us now.”

Ozpin hit the com. “We’re good, people… We’re out of the woods.”

    Yang pet the hull of the ship as Jayne continued to celebrate. “That’s my girl… That’s my good girl.”

    Even Book cracked a smile as Yang looked at them from her place on the floor.

    Ruby spoke to Ozpin. “We should have just enough left in us to hit a fuel station. We'll need to do some patching up. I hope we got paid today.”

    Oz smiled. “We did.”

    Qrow looked between Ozpin and Ruby then grabbed Oz by the vest pulling hard. The smaller Huntsmen spun them and pinned him to the co-pilots console. Qrow’s kiss was fast and fierce.

    Ruby had to giggle at Oz’s stunned expression, Qrow’s hands were making quick work of Ozpin’s gun belt and other belt. Oz grabbed Qrow’s shoulders, finally gather enough of his wits to kiss the red eyed man back. He grunted as Qrow shoved his pants open and started to stroke his quickly rising erection.

    Qrow pulled away from the kiss and dived down. Ruby loved how Oz’s brows flew up and he let out a wordless shout as Qrow took his member into his mouth and wasted no time getting to it.

    Ruby loved watching the expressions flit over Ozpin’s face. For someone so closed off and guarded the openness was very nice to see. Qrow worked Oz with an experts touch, bringing him off for Ruby to see. Then he pulled away, stood and grabbed Oz’s hand. “Sorry Rubs but you’ll have to keep flying for a bit. I need this man to rip off all my clothes.”

    Ozpin laughed. “Work work work.”

    Ruby giggled watching Qrow haul Oz off to his cabin. She let out a long sigh and started flying again, it was nice to see those two relaxed.

 

* * *

 

    Meanwhile in Weiss’s shuttle Book was sitting on the touch as she dabbed his head standing before him. “You should really have the young doctor look at this.” Weiss said.

    “It’s not so bad.” Book said softly.

    “Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Weiss set her cloth aside.

    “I didn’t say that.” He looked up at he and Weiss could see how upset and lost he was. “Is this what life is, out here?”

    “Sometimes.” Weiss said softly.

    “I've been out of the abbey two days, I've beaten a lawman senseless, I've fallen in with criminals. I watched the captain shoot the man I swore to protect.” Book’s voice falured. “And I'm not even sure if I think he was wrong.”

    “Shepherd…” Weiss said as he started to shake slight and tear up. “I believe I just…” He smiled pained. “I think I'm on the wrong ship.”

    “Maybe. Or maybe you're exactly where you ought to be.” Weiss said.

    Book lowered his head and Weiss put her hand on a it, a kind of benediction.

 

* * *

 

    Later in Simon and River’s room he was tucking her into bed. “The shot I have you will help you sleep.”

    “I slept for so long…” River’s gaze drifted around before settling on him.

    Simon spoke softly. “Just a little while. Then we'll find a place. We'll find a safe place.” He tried to hide their situation from her, smiling but River suddenly looked terribly sad.

    “I didn’t think you’d come for me.” She said softly.

    “Well, you’re a dummy.” Simon pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

 

* * *

 

In the bridge Ozpin sat at the helm having relieved Ruby as Jayne did reps with a heavy weight. “That girl’s a problem.” The gun head said. “The lawman said they'd keep looking for her. Something about her brain being all special.  Important to the Alliance brass. Sooner we dump them two, the better.”

“Suppose so.” Ozpin said as Jayne moved to leave. “Funny how the lawman got out of his room. You having tied him up so well and all.”

“I didn't have nothing to do with that. Anyway it all turned out just fine. Buzzards're the only ones gonna find him…” Jayne said getting defensive.

“But he did try to make a deal with you, right?” Oz looked over at Jayne raising a brow. The other man said nothing. “How come you didn't turn on me, Jayne?”

“Money wasn't good enough.” Jayne grumbled.

“What happens when it is?” Ozpin asked.

Jayne smiled crookedly. “Well... that'll be an interesting day.”

“I imagine it will be.” Oz said, turning his gaze back to the stars.

    As Jayne left he bumped rudely into Simon who was on his way in. Simon looked Oz over noting he was unharmed. “So the deal went well?”

    “Better than we thought it would.” Ozpin said.

    Silence weighed heavy between them before Simon asked. “So, where do you plan on dumping us?”

    Ozpin shrugged. “There's places you might be safe. You want the truth, though, you're probably safer on the move.” He looked over at Simon. “And we never stop moving.”

“I'm confused. No wait, I -- I think maybe you're confused.” Simon said starting to follow the captains thinking.

“It may have become apparent to you that the ship could use a medic. You ain't weak. I don't know how bright you are, top three percent, but you ain't weak and that's not nothing."

You live by my rule, you keep your sister from doing anything crazy, you could maybe find a place here. 'Til you find a better.” Ozpin said.

    Simon’s jaw worked up and down, before he found the words. “I'm trying to put this as delicately as I can... How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?”

    Ozpin scoffed and stood staring Simon down. “You don't know me, son. So let me explain this to you once: If I ever kill you, you'll be awake, you'll be facing me, and you'll be armed.”

    Simoned smiled. “Are you always this sentimental?”

    Oz smiled briefly. “Had a good day.”

“You had the Alliance on you, criminals and savages... one of your crew was shot, and you're harboring known fugitives.” Simon said disbelievingly.

Ozpin turned his attention back to the black sky. “We’re still flying.”

“That's not much.”

    “It’s enough.” Ozpin said almost to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: WhyDontWeBegin for your comment. I FINALLY get to do some original content now, I hate working from a transcript. I did have some issues with all the quick scene changes but I think I'll figure it out as I go.


	3. Stage One

James sat the end of the table in the dining room area. All around him bits of metal floated, screws, clips, tools. He had his hands out before him and the bare bones of a new ship component for Yang floating between them. His brow furrowed as another tiny piece flew into place.

Yang and Ruby were in the corner seating area, the box that the Shepherd had first shown Yang when she asked him what he had to pay with between them. The looks of bliss on their faces, err _distracted_ Ozpin when he walked in. He leaned on the doorway, arms crossed a smile playing over his lips.

In each of their hands, they held a cherished beautiful ruby red… strawberry. Their eyes glided shut in pure ecstasy as they bit down in time upon the fruit. Moans so soft and sweet came from the corner of the room, James looked up from his work. Blush tinted his cheeks at as he admired Yang.

Ozpin walked down into the dinner room and whispered to James. “Remind me to get those two fruit more often.”

James nodded and Oz moved into the kitchen batting bits of floating metal out of his way. He set about making himself a cup of hot chocolate. “So Yang what are you having James make for you that’s cluttering up my dining room?”

The question jolted Yang out of her fruit porn moment, she covered her mouth as she swallowed. “New recoil distributor for the port gun Cap’. It had been getting a bit sticky.”

Ruby also jumped and blushed, having been caught in her moment of bliss. She reached into the box and grabbed the last strawberry, then bounced over to her captain. “We saved one for you!”

Ozpin smiled. “I know they’re your favourite. You have it.”

“No. I already gave one to Qrow. You get one too, there only were four.” Ruby reached up as far as she could standing on her toes, offering the strawberry. “You’re our captain, you should get a share of the spoils.”

Oz chuckled bent down and took a big bite out of the strawberry. He couldn’t help but close his eyes as the sweet light favours danced over his tongue. They so rarely could afford fruit and it was heaven. He finished the berry eating it right out of Ruby’s hand. Those silver eyes were so wide, in her distraction she forgot to balance and tumbled straight into him.

Her captain caught her by the waist and righted her. “Thank you.”

Ruby blushed and retreated because she could do anything else to embarrass herself. Yang giggled at her half sister when she returned to her side.

Ozpin finished making his hot chocolate and moved to the table batting more bits of metal out of his way as he sat. “You know James, you’re making it worse than a junkyard in here.”

“Helps me concentrate.” James said, summoning another small piece with a flick of his finger. He spun it for an second, the grime that had been coating it flew off and into a awaiting bucket. Another flick had the piece returning to it’s place, after that James put the whole object back together in a few seconds. Spare parts flying into boxes, he stood and walked over to Yang with the completed piece. “There you go.”

Yang bounced up from her seat and grabbed it. “Thank you!” She stood on the tips of her toes and bounced off to put it back where it belonged.

James watched her go, he really loved her hair when she let it down. Ozpin smirked sipping his hot chocolate. “Just ask the girl out already. Watching you both pine is getting old.”

“Right~, cause that so easy on this ship.” James said heading back over to his seat to fall heavily into it.

“Tell you what, next time we’re on a nice planet. I’ll make sure there is no catastrophe and you can have a nice romantic dinner with her.” Ozpin said.

“Yeah, that will only happen when Grimm go extinct with our luck.” James said slouching.

“You could just invite her for a movie. She gets cuddly during romantic movies.” Ruby walked over and perched on the edge of the table.

“What are you? The ships matchmaker?” Ozpin asked.

“No… That would be Weiss.”

 

* * *

 

It the classic battle! Huntsmen vs Companion! Give and take, parry and repose! The endless war! Qrow furrowed his brow resting his chin on his fist as he glared at the… chess board. Weiss was too proper to be smug. “Do we need to bring the clock back Qrow?”

“No…” Qrow grumbled and moved a knight. He knew he was losing, but he was sure he could salvage the game.

Weiss moved a pawn. “Maybe you are out of practice. Everyone has been so stressed and worried lately we haven’t had time to play.”

“Oz is happy we got paid and well.” Qrow traded the place of a castle and his king, he knew Weiss was trying to trap him with her pawns. “He’s taking us to the outer rings, away from Alliance and with luck towards Grimm bounties. Some nice legal work for us.”

“Sometimes I wonder why he just doesn’t stay in the outer rings.” Weiss said moving her knight.

“Parts suck, pay sucks, unless you’re bring in trade from the core it’s not really a good place. Beyond the higher levels of Grimm but with so many Huntsmen thinking the same thing, it’s hard to guarantee the bounty, furthermore not be forced to share it. Oz has never liked that kind of risk. We are only going out know cause the last job got so hot.” Qrow said eyes on the board.

There was a knock on the door. Weiss looked up to see Simon standing in the doorway. “Hi come on in can I help you?”

Simon stepped in timidly. “I was just looking for River when I heard you. I don’t understand you’re Huntsmen yet you don’t focus on those bounties?”

Qrow looked over to him and raised a brow. “Have you ever seen a Grimm?”

“No.” Simon said.

“Heh, that will change and you’ll understand. You haven’t lived till you seen Grimm consume a planet.” Qrow said as he moved his knight again.

“They can do that?” Simon asked. “I mean they’re just stories in the core worlds.”

Weiss and Qrow shared a long look. “Kid. They aren’t stories. Nothing short of Ozpin has ever reclaimed a world from a Gravemind.”

“What is a Gravemind?” Simon walking and sitting awkwardly on the edge the couch.

Again Weiss and Qrow sat in silence and then Weiss said. “You might as well tell him Qrow. He’s going to find you eventually as our medic.”

Qrow sat back and sighed. “Graveminds are something that Grimm… make as they consume the biomass of a planet. Call it a collective intelligence that can communicate with other Graveminds. Get enough of them together and Oz calls them Keyminds. They’re why we never make any headway against the Grimm. The Grimm are organized.”

Simon just stared for a moment, those weren’t included in any of the stories. “How do you know about this?”

“Oz is… A lot older then he looks. He is the only one that really knows how the Grimm work. The reason that Ozpin doesn’t make this widely known is because he would in turn be questioned.” Qrow bit his lip and finally said. “That’s no good because Ozpin is.. Shit I hate this. Immortal. He’s been walking the universe since humanity and Faunus lived on Remnant-that-was. How he… keeps kicking comes in a few forms based on how he died.”

“This sounds insane.” Simon said getting up and starting to pace.

“If his body is destroyed. He reincarnates into a ‘like minded soul’. If he’s only killed but largely intact he’ll regenerate, his Aura makes him very hard to kill. Even though he can be hurt.” Qrow finished looking down to the chess board.

“That’s enough Qrow.” Ozpin appeared in the doorway of the shuttle.

Simon spun around to face him, he hadn’t heard Oz come in. “How is any of this possible?”

Ozpin lifted a hand and a ball of fire formed in his palm. “I am cursed. However I can and do maintain a great deal of my magic.” He snuffed the fire ball. “I can cleanse planets of Grimm.” He pointed to the lock of white hair he had. “But doing so is extremely magically extensive and I can’t restore life to them. Just blank them for terraforming again. I do maybe two planets a century. Grimm can consume planets in a tenth of that time.”

“That is why there are Huntsmen, to slow the Grimm down.” Simon said, he was very intelligent after all and caught on fast.

“Yes. Otherwise we wouldn’t have any planets left.” Ozpin said.

“Why not tell people this? Huntsmen aren’t looked upon well, if people understood just how the Grimm work they’d see just how important the job really is.” Simon said.

“And mass panic, and the enrollment would take a nosedive. We don’t have the manpower or firepower to beat the Grimm. We never have.” Ozpin said and walked out. “I’ve accepted that long ago. We hold the line, nothing more.”

Simon waited till he heard Oz’s footsteps fade away. “Is he always like that?”

“Without hope?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah.” Qrow said.

Simon sat back down. “Just what have I gotten myself into?”

 

* * *

 

Ozpin clenched his fists and he walked away from Weiss’s shuttle. Part of him still questioned the wisdom of letting Simon make a home here but he did need a medic. River poked her head through a door. “Old soul.”

“Yeah yeah.” Ozpin said and waved at her as he walked by.

“What happened to Salem?”

Oz lurched to a stop. Then looked at her raising a brow. “How do you know about that?”

“You try not to think about her.” River stepped out onto the walkway, dainty feet in combat boots.

“I don’t know.” Ozpin said and walked away before she responded.

Alarms blared and Oz spun and raced up to the bridge. “Ruby what is going on!?”

Ruby was back in her chair. “Grimm bounty just came in, half an hour away but I hit full burn as soon as it came in. I think we can shave ten minutes.”

Ozpin hit the com. “EVERYONE SUIT UP! WE HAVE GRIMM IN TWENTY!”

“WOOT!” Ruby grinned and raced for her locker.

“Not you!” Ozpin grabbed her by her shoulder. “I need you on the ship.”

“You always need me on the ship!” Ruby stamped her foot. “I’m not a kid Captain!”

“You are acting like one.” Ozpin said pursing his lips.

“Because you treat me like one! I can fight, I have Moonbeam for a reason! I get that I am the pilot, but we are gonna be doing a space dive. I put the ship into orbit and I can help! Simon or even the Shepherd can mind the ship.” Ruby said.

Ozpin glared at her and then sighed, he hit the com again. “Shepard. Can you fly my ship? Just while we are in orbit, I’ve a Huntress who wants to get into the field.”

“I can manage in orbit.” The Shepard said over the com.

“Suit up.” Ozpin growled at Ruby and stalked out.

* * *

 

The Huntsmen and Huntress each had costume dive suits. Ozpin’s was a silver base from head to toe with a glowing green chest piece that fanned out along the lines of the armour. With jet packs bit into the back flaring the armour slightly. Creating a very streamlined look, his helm had a green vision to thick to see his eyes under.

Qrow’s was black and red, styled after his name sake with the same base as Ozpin. Weiss, Yang and James followed this. Silver bases each with personal touches. Ruby’s was a plain silver with only a red rose emblem on her right shoulder, with red lines spreading out from it to outline her suit.

“You all know the drill, scan for Goliaths. If we’re to late they’ll be protecting the Abomination.” Ozpin said.

“And if we are really late we’ll have a proto-gravemind or Gravemind. We don’t know when the bounty went out before we picked it up.” Ruby said almost bouncing on the spot.

Shepard Book’s voice came over the com. “We are entering obit now, you ready?”

“We are, let’s get this over with. Opening the bay doors.” Ozpin said the com channels would stay open now.

Ruby’s eyes widened, she could see where the white of the atmosphere of the planet bleed off into space. The planets orbit was already filled with Huntsmen ships. “Move!” Ozpin commanded. Ruby was a bit slow to start but she formed up behind Yang as they jumped into space. The black all around them, they were just at that point where the planets gravity drew them down. They formed up on a V with Oz at the head.

“WOOHOO! It’s been way too long since we did this!” Yang spun a bit through the air, playing as her suit started to heat up on entry.

“Quit playing around Yang.” Ozpin said and set his helm to start scanning. The green heads up display monitored everything connected to the suit, little voice commands were all it needed.

Yang sighed loud into the com. “Yes Captain.” She flew herself back to her position.

Ruby had only ever done halo jumps while training, it was harder then she remembered to keep herself steady.

“Easy Ruby, don’t over correct.” Ozpin said much kinder in tone then normal.

They could all hear her take a deep breath. “Yes Captain… my scanners aren’t picking up anything.”

“Mine are coming up blank too. The fighting seems pretty even though, it doesn’t seem like anyone on the ground is making progress.” James said.

“Adjust seven degrees west, we’ll hit the north western hemisphere.” Ozpin said making the adjustment with a slight flare off his palm jets. He keyed into the local huntsman frequency. “This is team Quartz of the Serenity reporting, situation report please.”

“Nice you hear from you Oz, I was wondering when you were going to turn up.”

“Peter.” Oz grinned. “Organizing this mess?”

“Of course! We have three bases, two in the eastern hemisphere and one in the south western. Pay is double time by combat hours logged in suit. Where are you landing? You’re coming up on my radar now.”

“I noticed a lack of manpower in the north western hemisphere.” Ozpin said.

“Grimm numbers are dense, we having trouble managing to clear enough for an outpost in the south western hemisphere. Be careful Oz, I’ll log your team in the registar.”

“Thank you Peter.” He cut the com to Peter and said. “Alight everyone standard break maneuvers, priority is to form up.”

They all swung around to be feet first, their suits had jets on the bottoms of their boots and in the palms of their gloves as well as the jets on their back. They began to fire said jets slowly themselves down over a large amount of airspace. They bled off their speed and Ruby’s insides twisted when she saw that even the ground had been consumed by Grimm. The black oozing ground was yet another thing she hadn’t seen before.

They landed several dozen meters from each other each landing with booms. The suits however absorbed the last of the force, the colours that flowed through each suit glowed brighter as each Huntmen and Huntress activated their Aura.

Ozpin lifted his left arm and tapped his wrist, a three dimensional map hologram appeared. It showed lifeforms all around them and he sighed. “Report in. And don’t engade till we form up.”

“Shiny, moving to you.” Yang reported.

“Shiny.” Ruby said.

“Good to go.” James said already in motion.

“Perfect entry Captain.” Weiss said.

There was a long silence and Ozpin sighed. “Qrow what happened and where are you?”

“... Not a hundred percent sure Oz. North west of where you were aiming? I can’t really get at my map right now.”

“Qrow~.”

“I got eaten by a Grimm pool alright! Suit’s holding fine but the heads up is still rubbish for telling up from down!” Qrow said.

James laughed. “Classic Qrow and here I thought you were gonna show off for the girls.”

“Shut up Jimmy!” Qrow snapped.

Ozpin just sighed as his team came upon him. “Come on everyone let’s go find Qrow.” He set off towards the guesstimation Qrow gave him.

Ruby pulled out Moonbeam and shifted it to it’s spear form. The bleak Grimm tainted landscape pulsated like it had a heart beat. Grimm weren’t a parasite, they didn’t infect people or creatures. They just ate them and then multiplied. They targeted populated planets and ships and some Grimm were even smart enough to fly spacecraft. “Oz… this planet is going to have  Gravemind isn’t it?”

Ozpin had been tuning out the squelching sound under his feet. “Very likely. It’s going to be glassed.”

Yang walked over to her sister and gave her a one armed hug. “Relax Ruby’s Cap’s here, nothing bad is going to happen.”

They came upon a large black Grimm pool, the sleek surface looked almost identical to the land around it. Ozpin tapped the side of his head activating his night vision. “Stay here. Ruby try not to wander, movement attracts Grimm.” He stepped into the Grimm pool the oily substance clung to him.

Ozpin dived under the surface trying to move as little as possible. “Qrow please tell me you’ve been staying still as well.”

“I think I hit bottom a couple minutes ago. Oz I got a bad feeling about this.”

“You and me both.” Ozpin swam in smooth but staggered motions, the weight of his suit helping draw him down. The rader on his HUD kept pigging Grimm lifeforms all around them. “I see you.” Ozpin said finally spotting Qrow stack still laying on his back. The ground around him twitched and shifted. “Not good, you’re on a bed.”

“Shit.”

The ground shifted and a huge black tentacle pulled off the bottom of the lake, it swirled up and lashed out. Missing Oz by inches and with only centuries of practice did Ozpin react in just the smallest of movements to keep himself from moving and alerting the Grimm to him. The tentacle slithered from sight. “Defiantly a Gravemind.” Qrow said.

Oz swam down to Qrow and tapped the side of his helm, bring his night vision on line. “You’re a sight for sore eyes Oz.”

“I know you love me.” Oz rolled his eyes and offered Qrow his hand. “Everyone I’m gonna pull Qrow from the bed now, be ready.”

“Roger that.” James said.

“Three, two, one.” Ozpin and Qrow counted together and on one. Ozpin yanked Qrow up and they activated their jets at the same time. Around them bubbles exposed and the bed below them exploded with Grimm all heads and sharp teeth and little else.

They blasted out of the water and an instant later, huge black kraken tentacles reach out after them.

Their ground team opened fire and the water rose in waves as a Grimm kraken with eight eyes lifted itself from the water. Ozpin and Qrow landed on the beach both rolling over to grab their weapons and fire as well. The Grimm screamed against the bullets opening up a huge three sided beak revealing rows and rows of white fangs.

“Cap we killing it or running?” Yang asked.

“Run. James Yang you’re in back.” Ozpin turned on his heel extending his cane and clicking the handle turning into it’s sword form.

His team formed up flanking him. Ruby at his right, Qrow at his left, they rained bullets into the masses of Grimm of all times rising up out of the black ground. Ozpin opened a com to Peter again as he cut a Beowolf to pieces.

    “Ozpin, I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon.”

    “Qrow fell into a Grimm pool again, but more to the point we saw a Gravemind limb while I retrieved him.” Ozpin ducked and Ruby blasted apart a cluster of rat Grimm that had leapt for his head. “We’re heading for your south outpost and are under attack. I estimate four hours till we get there. Three if we manage some flight time.”

    Peter laughed. “Classic Qrow. I’ll have the artillery all warmed up for you.”

    “Thanks.” Ozpin cut the call and drove his fist through a lumbering feeder Grimm. It’s unbalanced form, huge arms and gaping vertical maw thrashed at him. He whipped his sword up cleaving it in two. The Grimm were swarming and all Oz did was sigh as he fought. They were in for a long haul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Dark_Dhampir and TheLastofRights


	4. S.U.A.E.I

    Mortars blew up around Ruby, dirt, glass and black Grimm ground exploding and pelting her suit. She cried out and ducked only for another shockwave to hit her. Ozpin grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her to him. Ruby let him half carry her, she had never been forced to fight surrounded by mortar fire. The ground turned to sand and porous glass under their feet as they bolted the last little ways to the outpost.

    Outposts weren’t half hearted shack towns. Only the biggest Huntsmen ships were equipped with them, only four ships in the entirety of Huntsmen army had them. One being Peter Port and his Dreadnought, the other owners Glynda Goodwitch, Maria Calavera and Winter Schnee. These four split the known verse into four quartets that one each patrolled.

    Mass driver tech was EXTREMELY illegal. Thus those four were the only ones with the technology and they were only allowed to fire outposts. The problem with this was that the mass driver tech had enormous energy requirements so each Dreadnought had only four outposts, each were about a hundred meters squared. Upon impact these tear dropped shaped containers flattened over two thousand square kilometers of land, glassing it into a wasteland. After the ground cooled the tear drop would unfold into a base. Erect walls and buildings, only then would Huntsmen space dive down to take over.

    One would think with such weapons of mass destruction that the Huntsmen could simply glass planets themselves without waiting on Alliance ships. They could not for two reasons, one they were not allowed to collect meteors for firing as the Alliance feared that a Huntsmen would turn the mass drivers on the core worlds. Two the energy requirements, Huntsmen Dreadnoughts had to make regular stops at the only Dyson sphere in the known verse to refuel.

    The outer doors opened as team Quartz barreled through, the doors shut behind them and they were quarantined. They fanned out and spread their arms and legs. Super-heated gas and water was spayed at them, Grimm blood and other poisonous matter was purged from their suits. Only when it had been washed away for further sterilization did the inner doors open.

    “CAPTAIN TIGHT PANTS!” Peter Port bellowed with his arms spread wide. He wore a black mesh under-suit with only the bottom of space dive suit on.

    Ozpin pulled off his helmet and shook his hair free. “Hello Mustacho.”

The two embraced in a firm hug. Meanwhile the three girls behind Oz were giggling uncontrollably, leaning on each other. “Captain tight pants?” Ruby pulled off her helmet and covered her mouth her whole chest shook as she tried to contain the laughter.

“He does like to wear tight pants, I mean the leather.” Yang sighed happily.

Weiss controlled her amusement better then Ruby who couldn’t help it and burst into laughter holding her stomach. Ozpin turned to look at her, she was adorable. He always loved seeing her laugh. “Come Ruby it wasn’t that funny.”

“Well if you didn’t wear tight pants so much it wouldn’t be but it’s perfect! I mean it’s sooo distracting when you prance about the ship in leather.” Ruby giggled.

Had Oz been a cat his ears would have flicked back. Peter bellowed in laughter and hit Oz with a big hand. “Prance dear Oz? I suppose it’s a step up from the peacock walk you used to do.”

“I don’t prance!” Ozpin said blush rising to his cheeks.

“Sure you don’t Captain Tight Pants.” Peter pat his shoulder. “Hit the showers and clean your suits. We’ll talk after.”

Ozpin huffed. “Come on then everyone.”

Ruby and Yang were still giggling as they walked over the dirty metal ground to one of the largest buildings. As soon as Oz opened the heavy doors the noise was astounding as over a hundred Huntsmen were all talking and eating together. A few looked up as team Quartz walked in and raised battered mugs. “HAIL OZPIN! CAPTAIN TIGHT PANTS HAS COME TO HELP!”

“Oh dear Gods, Peter I’m going to kill you.” Ozpin grumbled massaging his temples. He waved at the Huntsmen. “Yeah yeah, I’m hitting the showers first.”

Ruby and Yang were sent back to giggles, the group walked through the grimy metals halls packed with Huntsmen all in suits like their own. The change room was large enough for thirty people not packed in side by side. Oz spotted a collection of empty lockers and walked over.

James looked at the other Huntsmen he recognized team CRDL and CFVY. He and the others set about stripping down to their black mesh under-suits and then out of those tossing them into a hamper for cleaning. Their space suits were stored in lockers. James’s eyes wandered over to Yang, admiring for a moment. She looked over to him and blushed with a smile.

“Captain tight pants!” Coco walked over in all her nude glory and swatted a butt cheek of Oz’s playfully. “More like Captain tight buns.” She groped the hard muscle with a purr.

“Hello Coco.” Ozpin rolled his eyes.

“Hello Oz.” She traced a finger down his abs. “Long time no see.”

“The trenches of Odysseus.” Ozpin spoke nonchalantly as her hand drifted lower.

“Those were good days. We should have a repeat.” Coco patted his butt with a hand before sliding around his front with an extra flick of hip.

“Maybe later.” Ozpin reached to play with the lock of orange dyed hair of Cocos.

    Ruby walked over with her under-suit still hanging around her hips. “Hey Coco!”

    “Who’s this Oz? She’s cute.” Coco asked.

    “Coco Adel, Ruby Rose. Ruby is my pilot.” Ozpin said gesturing to Ruby.

    “D’aww you’ve been quarantined under the ‘I don’t fuck my crew rule’ haven’t you?” Coco purred. “That’s a shame we should invite her Oz, she’s got lovely tits.”

    Ozpin grabbed Coco’s hand before it cupped his balls. “No.” He stepped away and into the shower area adjoining the room.

    Ruby watched him go and blushed hard. Coco watched her and smiled. “Don’t worry, I can tell he likes you. You’ll just have to keep working on it.”

    “I will.” Ruby turned away and pulled the rest of her suit off. With the rest of the team she headed into the showers. They were densely packed with people though it did seem like Ozpin had cleared a wedge. For all they liked the tease the captain of the Serenity, they did respect him and knew to get the heck out of the way when he wanted something.

    Ruby blushed as Oz stood under a shower head water pounding down his body. His team collected around the other shower-heads in the nearby vicinity. Qrow flanked her as they took turns under the water. Her mind turned to the planet outside, all those Grimm. She had never seen so many, never seen a whole planet consumed up close. How many people had already been eaten? She could still feel the impacts of shells going off around her.

Ozpin watched his pilot out of the corner of his eye. He was worried about her, she was such a kind honest soul. Though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but keeping her on the ship was his way of shielding her from all this. From the war. He could see the tears start to gather in her eyes.

Oz sighed and stepped over to her, he touched her back his hand spanning most of the space between her shoulders and gently drew her to him. Ruby went without so much as a squeak, she snuggled into his front as he moved them back under the water.

Qrow watched as Oz pet up and down Ruby’s back till the tears subsided. She was going to crash and sleep after this, they were all exhausted. He finished with his washing and stepped over to Ruby and Ozpin. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo he put a little onto his palm and started to clean Ruby’s hair. When Ruby just relaxed further into the immovable wall that was Oz’s body. Qrow took that as permission and cleaned her up.

Weiss and Yang watched discreetly. Ruby looked ready to fall asleep on the spot, Ozpin pet while Qrow cleaned quickly and respectfully. They had all been there before, when you’re just so physically and emotionally tired that you just want to shut down.

“Hey _Commander."_

James groaned he knew that voice. “Cardin. Don’t you have something else to do?”

Cardin Winchester walked over flanked by his team. “Nice cybernetics, you must be a real winner with the ladies.”

James resisted glaring, there was just no point. Cybernetics were consider the opposite of attractive. Before he could respond, Weiss saddled up to him on his metal side and Yang his organic. “Why yes he is!” Yang purred.

“I doubt such a second class superficial Huntsmen like yourself would understand.” Weiss purred, leaning to kiss a line of scar tissue.

Cardin was distracted by Yang’s breasts pressed tight against James’ arm. “Hey blondie, you want to get a drink?”

    Yang gave him a truly unimpressed look. “No. I’ve got James here. Why would I need you?”

    “Come on, he must be cold and why would you want that when you could have me? Metal free.” Cardin grinned and pointed to himself.

    Yang stepped forward, putting her back against James in a very flirty manner. Reaching up behind his neck with her own organic hand while tracing down her the gorgeous muscles of her stomach with her artificial fingers. “You were saying?”

    Cardin gawked but then retreated with a huff. “Whatever.”

    Blush tinted James’s cheeks. “Uhh Yang, if you could…”

    Yang’s eyes went wide as his manhood pressed against her butt cheeks as hard as iron. She spun around and looked down, her own cheeks changing colour and then up again to his eyes. “Uhhh. Wanna go find an empty room?”

    “Oh yes.” James said as Yang grabbed his hand and hauled him away.

    “We’ll be back later!” Yang waved at Ruby.

    Her sister giggled as Ozpin said. “So much for needing a romantic dinner.”

    The pair grabbed towels wrapping it around them before Yang pulled him through the halls to many sniggering Huntsmen and Huntress till they found an empty office. It was mostly, a table, chairs, bust of Port and computer. No sooner had the door closed behind them were Yang’s lips on James’s and his hands around her waist.

    Yang moaned as he pushed her against the wall. Their towels falling to the floor as James groped a breast, his cool metal fingers made Yang shiver. “Come on.”

“You always this impatient?” James's asked sliding a hand down her thigh.

“Well we are kinda borrowing an office right now. Plus I’ve been waiting years for this!” Yang reached up and wove her hands through his hair at the back of his head.

James smiled and kissed her deeply. “I’ll have to teach you patience.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby did fall asleep shortly after drying off. Qrow and Ozpin took turns being her pillow as they dressed, then wrapped her up and found a empty bunk room. It would be team Quartz’s room now. Ozpin tucked the young Huntress in, she was not used to the strain of fighting on just a consumed world her exhaustion was only natural.

“Weiss stay here with her.” Ozpin punched their team number into a door code. Outside above the door ‘Quartz’ lit up in orange light. “James and Yang will be able to find you. When they do send James on to the war room. Qrow and I will be there.”

“As you wish Captain.” Weiss said and sat beside Ruby petting her hair.

Ozpin and Qrow departed. The borrowed clothing was little more than tunics loose pants and boots. All things that were easy to remove if the need to suit up in a hurry arouse.

They walked deep into the fort and found Port in a busy room sitting at a round table looking up at a holomap on the far wall. His command staff busied around them. Ozpin walked over and sat across from Port looking up at the map. “What do you see? Or not as the case may be.”

“Here for barely minute and you are already speaking in tongues. Someday Oz you need to make up your mind as to who you want to be.” Port said finally looking to Oz.

Ozpin smiled and turned his attention to the map. “Have you found it?”

“No.”

“Then we must seek it before the Alliance arrives. It will live through a glassing, that I have learned in the past.” Ozpin said.

“You should just take a few of my teams with you when you find it. Let it been seen through their eyes, it removes any focus on you.” Port said.

“They would only get in the way.”

“They all need to know. You are just one man. The word of one man is not good enough.” Port said turning his attention to the map.

Ozpin chose silence for a long minute. Port was not wrong, his idea would allow the knowledge of the existence of Graveminds to flow without jeopardizing his freedom. He did not wish to get Port’s Huntsmen and Huntresses killed but this war needed to be renewed or they would fall. “Fine. When we find it. I will bring whichever teams you desire.”

Port let out a long breath and pulled at his mustache. “Where do you think the Gravemind is?” Now having Oz’s support he dared use the name.

“In the northwest hemisphere. It’s reach spans kilometers and this planet is dead from where Qrow fell… it is there. Someplace close and there will be a way down to it there always is.” Ozpin said.

“You know Qrow. Sometimes I wonder if your bad luck, is only good luck in disguise.” Port said.

Silence fell as those around them continued to work. James arrived hastily dressed but with a spring in his step. As he walked down the steps to the round table Ozpin asked. “Have fun?”

“Yang is with Ruby resting.” James sat down. “Do we have a plan?”

“It’s to the north of us. When we find it we will take two of Port’s teams bring into a greater awareness among humans. We will need to do high altitudes scans beyond the range of the Nevermores. Score the ground with ANFO. That will stir them and give us better readings.” Ozpin said then turned his attention to Port. “How are your supplies?”

“Not good. Bart is bringing my ship into aliment as we speak, we are going to drop the hook to the space elevator. Then send down more power and supplies then put the brick on it.” Port said.

“Good. I hate having a ship tethered. It makes me nervous.” Ozpin said.

“You and me both.” Port said with a huff.

James looked between them and the map. “Are you pulling the other outposts?”

“No. Not till the Alliance get here.” Port said.

“The Gravemind would notice.” Ozpin said.

James nodded. “Alright. Shall I tell the girls to rest up? When are we going out again?”

“Not for a little while.” Ozpin steepled his fingers his gaze fixed on the map.

Qrow looked over to James and got up. Well Oz wouldn’t be talking sense anytime soon, he always got so funny when he was trying to think logically about illogical things. “Let’s go watch the hook come down.”

James saw exactly what Qrow did and got up. “Sure. Then find something that’s not grey to feed the girls.”

Qrow laughed as they walked out. “We’ll need all the luck we can get for that.”

They headed out into the main square, the multi layered plating were folding back. Both activated their Aura’s and turned their eyes skyward. They could see the huge arrowhead by the orange light bleeding off of it. It fired rockets of it’s own to slow it’s descent as it fell, but it still hit the target so hard it knocked James and Qrow back several steps. It unfolded linking down into the platform.

“That’s always be best bit. Let’s go find food.” Qrow said.

Their task ended up with four plates of grey goo. They headed back to their bunk room. Yang had snuggled up to Ruby and was fast asleep while Weiss was on another of the bunks also asleep.

“Wakey Wakey grubs up!” Qrow yelled.

The girls stirred and sat up, Qrow and James walked over and handed out plates of grey goo. Yang poked hers with disinterested look. “You know I’ve been on the Serenity for years now but where does it say in my contract that I have to eat the same food for breakfast every day for three years?”

“Paragraph forty seven subsection nineteen clause nine a you can find it under the index S.U.A.E.I.” James said.

“S.U.A.E.I?” Yang asked her voice showing her confusion.

Qrow, Ruby and Weiss all said. “Shut up and eat it.”

Yang burst into laughter and did eat it. Ruby asked when she finished her own plate. “Where’s Oz?”

“In the war room.” Qrow said playing with his own food.

“Probably well on his way to grumpy.” James said with a roll of his eyes.

“I bet he’s already at cranky.” Qrow said he scooped up a spoon full of grey goo.

“No no no. By now he’s probably all the way to crotchety. You know how he gets when thinking about Grimm.” Yang said.

Ruby got up and pulled the clothes that had been set aside for her own. “I better go check on him.”

“Good luck.” Qrow took aim with his spoon and shot grey goo at Yang’s face.

It hit with a splat and Yang shrieked and threw her plate at him. Ruby escaped before the chaos hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Comes in swinging with a plethora of B5 references with many more to come. I love writing this.  
> Kry: Thank you too: TheLastofRights for your comment.


End file.
